Lost Sky
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: A girl with the ability to see sound as color, opens a door into the Tower without any knowledge of the world above. With no recollection of what happened during the 12 year time-lapse alone in the dark, she must now face challenges at each floor of this mysterious tower with friends and enemies alike, hoping to find the person responsible for her lost memories at the very top.
1. Season 1: Episode 1

**A/N** : My first Tower of God fiction, let's see how it goes. Yes I understand I got others to pamper and complete (...eventually) but here's something new to keep my brain alive and running...Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 1**

 **What do you desire? Money and Wealth? Honor and Pride? Authority and Power? Revenge? Or something that transcend all of them? Whatever you desire-is in here.**

 _Long dark tunnel..._

"Where are you going? How long will you be gone?" The boy walking in front paused mid-step at the sound of my timid voice and turned to face me. His face was covered by the hood of his jacket but I could make out strands of dark hair sticking out from underneath. Turning on his heels he plodded back to me and squatted so that we were at eye level.

"Don't worry okay?" I felt his hand ruffle my hair as he spoke to me. "It'll probably last a few years...if not then hopefully not forever. If you ever feel threatened..." He pulled out what looked like a weapon from his back pocket and placed it in my hand. "use this dagger to protect yourself."

"When will I know if it's forever?" I asked, feeling his arms wrap around me and pulling me in for a hug. Once he was done, he stood up and walked away without answering my question. Nothing has changed ever since then as I waited anxiously for him to return. Seasons changed but I didn't know anything about them since I have always spent my life underneath the ground; all that I cared for was the return of my special someone. But alas...he never came back to me.

How long is forever? I ask you. A year? Two years? Have you ever felt like something was missing from your life, something that was well within your grasp but always eluded your fingers? Time is nothing but an abstract idea...but then again, how long have I been here? I opened my eyes to stare nonchalantly at the same boring patch of limestone embedded in the ceiling hanging above my head. The dagger still in its sheath laid by my head, unused and unopened.

"Jeez...if only that person didn't leave me on my own. Who was that person? I think it was a male...why can't I remember anything?" Wiping my face with my sleeves, I sat up and continued down the long tunnel with the weapon attached to my belt. My legs seemed to move on their own, one foot in front of the other. Ahead of me is just a windless tunnel with no end in sight, it was just a dark hole ready to swallow me up.

 _How much further do I need to walk? What is my purpose?_ _Where am I going?_ Groaning miserably I decided to call it a break and laid down, resting my head over my arms. I closed my eyes and hoped that a quick slumber would get rid of the continuous perpetual dark world around me.

I started to dream and within my dream I saw someone walking in front of me, the same boy as before but something was wrong about him. No matter how fast I ran after him I could not seem to reach him. I tried yelling at him, hoping that he'd slow down and wait for me but he didn't seem to know...or acknowledge that I was behind me. Finally he stopped and turned to face me and that's when I felt my heart freeze up and my feet just stopped running, rooting me in place.

It was a blank face.

* * *

When I woke up with a jolt and looked around I noticed that the tunnel disappeared and the walls depicted lots of murals of humans fighting monsters. A giant tower in the background seemed to be the theme of all of the paintings since that was what captured my eyes immediately. What's even more confusing was that I had never been to the chamber before, someone or something transported me to that location while I was asleep.

"What's that light?" I muttered to myself when I spotted a column of purple light transcending down from somewhere above, making a dazzling purple cross in the air. As my eyes gazed transfixed at the ceiling I felt as though some deity from above was looking down, judging me.

"Huh ho~" A voice spoke behind me and I turned to see a weird creature walking towards me. It reminiscent a white rabbit because of the long ears. In his hand was a long yellow stick with two green balls at the ends, almost like a baton.

"Who are you?" I asked, getting into a defensive stance as the thing twirled the yellow stick in its hand. _The words...they're white..._ Ever since I was young, I could see sound in colors and from there I can differentiate between someone who is calm versus someone who is enraged. In sort, I can gauge peoples emotions based on the color their sounds produce, and the color is telling me that this thing is surprisingly calm with a sublime hint of manipulation.

"I won't hurt you." It replied as it stood in front of me, gazing at me curiously with one silver eye. "It's been awhile since a visitor has opened the gate by herself...Welcome to the Tower, Child."

 _It's a monster for sure._ After determining that it really means what it said, the muscles within my body started to relax but I still kept my eyes on it.

"My name is Headon." Headon introduced himself to me, giving a small mock bow. "The guardian of the first floor of the Tower. What's your name, little girl?"

"My name is Ryeval Kayeon." I spoke in a calm voice, knowing that introducing myself to a guardian is proper etiquette. "That's what I seem to recall, everything else is a jumbled mess inside my head. I feel as though my brain is filled with holes, every time I try to remember I draw a blank."

 _Amnesia? No...someone purposely erased her memories...but for what reason?_ "Hmm...I will just call you Ryeval, girl." Headon stroked his chin in thought. "So, Ms. Ryeval girl, how did you end up here?"

"Have you ever felt the feeling of forever?" I asked him. "A certain someone left to climb the tower a long time ago and hasn't come back to me. I want to find my special someone."

"If you seek something..." Headon twirled the baton and pointed it up to the purple light. "...all of your answers are up there. If you want to find your answer, and your special someone...head up."

"Head up?" I looked up, trying to see beyond the purple light but with my human eyes, it can get tiring and strenuous.

"Whether you are looking for: wealth, immortality, absolute power, magical abilities or mysteries, just head up." Headon continued. "All the truth, glory, and happiness of the world are all up there. The Tower is such a place."

 _I can meet him up there...that certain someone who can answer all...my questions._

"But remember that it is a hard and painful journey to embark on, little girl."

"I would take the risks..." I turned my eyes back on Headon, looking at him with a determined look. "if I can see him again."

"Excellent. I like your will, spirit and guts. Then, let's do a test to see...if you are qualified to go up the tower."

"A test?" I looked at him in confusion. "What test?"

"In this tower, every time you go up a floor, there is a test to see whether you are qualified to go to the next level." Headon explained with a grin on his face. "If you pass the test, you can proceed to the next floor. Tests are decided by the administrators and rulers of each floor. Of course, the difficulty varies depending on which floor you are on."

 _Damn it...I hate tests._ I gritted my teeth with frustration.

"In other words, if you want to go up to the next floor you must pass my test." Tapping the side of a wall with one of the orbs of his baton, the wall lifted up to reveal a large cage and within the cage was the largest fish I had ever laid eyes upon. "The 'Ball'."

"What...What is the Ball?" I asked, ripping my eyes off of the massive creature. "And...what is that huge monster...?!"

"The 'Ball' is a simple test." Headon chuckled. "The 'Ball' is that round man sized sphere." My eyes narrowed down on the black sphere in the far reaches of the room behind the giant fish. "If you hit it hard enough, it is designed to pop. To pass, the rules are simple. Ms. Ryeval girl needs to go inside the bars and outrun or defeat that monster...by popping that ball. Do that, and you pass the test."

"And that 'monster' is the only thing in there right?"

"Correct!" Headon said with a pleased expression. "That's him. He is a 'White Armored Eel'. He is a big fish that lives in the shinsu, flowing through the Tower. Usually he is very mild...but this time of the year is his spawning season, and he hasn't eaten anything for a few months...so he's very aggressive."

"Isn't that animal cruelty?" I asked and I could feel the animal's cold gaze lock on me like fresh meat.

"Are you afraid...? Afraid of him?" He asked, noticing my shaking hands. "If you are afraid now, you'll never find what you're looking for. A certain someone alone in this Tower...it sure makes me worry. There are a few monsters here that might have eaten anyone who strays from the path. But Ms. Ryeval girl, think calmly."

 _If I don't do this...I won't be able to find him._

"It is almost impossible for you to pop that ball in your current state. Taking the test is suicidal."

 _I don't want that...to happen._

"That eel is very fast and agile in the shinsu, and you won't be fast enough to escape. You will end up as eel food."

 _I want to see him...right now!_ I forced my legs to move on their own, going straight towards the bars that was blocking me from my goal.

"Rather than committing suicide, I think you should forget all this, and move on with your life...?!" Headon paused and looked astonished as I ran past him, no more fear or doubt on my face. He smiled and let loose a small chuckle.

"Welcome to the Tower."

* * *

 **A/N** : Here is some more info about my OC for this story.

Name: Ryeval Kayeon

Age: Around 16 years old

Special Ability: Chromesthesia

Height: 173 cm

Description: Her most prominent feature is her long dark black hair, the tips reaching a little past her shoulders, with platinum blonde highlights and her bangs are wide-swept to the right side. On occasions she will put her hair up in a ponytail. She has gray-green eyes and she's a bit lanky but has a well defined musculature. As for clothing, she wears a gray tank top with black shorts for bottoms.

Weapon on hand: A dagger (base it off of the macedonian dagger from assassins creed).


	2. Season 1: Episode 2

**A/N** : Chapter 2 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 2**

 _Somewhere in the Tower..._

"My Lady! Lady Yuri!" The sound of footsteps descending stone steps did not let up one single stride, not even for the other set of feet pattering from behind in hopes of catching up. "Lady Yuri! My Lady! What are you trying to do on the first floor? Lady Yuri! Would please answer me...!"

"An irregular has stepped into the base tower!" The one known as Yuri replied with excitement in her voice, gazing over her shoulder at the man following behind her. "He has 'opened' the gate 'himself'!"

"Whaaat?!" The man gazed at her in shock. "Are you sure?!"

"Yeah! Someone really did open the door!" Yuri paused and waited for him to catch up.

"If that's true it's game changing news!" The man replied. "An irregular on the first floor...!"

"Of course it's a big deal! A big event!" Yuri turned on her feet and continued walking. "He's now with Headon on the first floor- in a few minutes the test will begin!"

"But...my Lady." The man tried to coax her back but she didn't answer. "Don't tell me that you're going down to watch."

"Why shouldn't I?" She laughed in response, prompting him to run to catch up with her speed.

"Why would you want to watch that?" He shouted after her as they continued descending lower and lower, the stairs seemed like they were never ending stairs.

"It seems fun, doesn't it?"

"Not at all!" He angry berated her even though she ignored him. "It's dangerous!"

"Ahaha- you coward!"

"And if Headon finds out that we're overseeing him...!"

"Stop worrying, it's okay." She replied in a singsong voice. They finally arrived at the bottom of their floor and gazed at an open hole where white light shone through. It seemed to be a portal that lead to the first floor of the Tower.

"Sigh-here we are..." The man sighed with relief, running after the girl in front of him with a heavy looking backpack on his back was torture. "I hope Headon doesn't see us."

"Evan!" Yuri spoke, getting the man's attention. "It's him!...And Headon!"

"Oh! W-Where!?" Evan carefully walked forward to get a glimpse of the action below.

"Hehe-you really wanted to see too, huh?" Yuri lightly teased him, causing him to be flustered and all. "Hmph...he doesn't look special at all...wait..." She narrowed her eyes, watching me carefully. "That's a girl...Evan! You told me it was a boy!?"

"Sorry! I got mixed up a bit with my information." Evan apologized quickly.

"Well whatever, I thought she would be a monster, like Urek." Yuri continued analyzing my physique with her eyes. ""This is a bit disappointing. What do you think of her Evan, since you're a navigator and all? Do you think she has a secret power? Like..." She paused, touching her chin with her index finger as she thought about it. "Metamorphose or something like that."

"Hmm..." Evan peered over and watched me in silence. "She looks agile even if her body's lanky and she doesn't look like a cross species hybr...but I don't feel the unusual 'strength' that I felt from the previous irregulars." He turned to Yuri with his final decision. "She's an ordinary human."

"What?! Really!?" She looked at him with disbelief. "Aren't irregulars all like Urek with tree trunks for legs and stuff?!"

"Even Urek isn't that big!" Evan retorted. _Actually I think he might be! But, those aren't tree trunks...!_

"Sigh-what a waste of time." Yuri sat down and crossed her arms behind her head. "I was expecting more..."

"It is a bit weird though..." said Evan. "The irregulars till now have all been like Pentaminum or Urek, both extremely strong...but it seems like she doesn't even qualify for the test."

"It would be impossible for an ordinary girl like her to take the test." Yuri mused with an absentmindedly expression. "Well-I think so too..."

"Look! It's the 'Ball'! Isn't it harsh to put the White Armored Eel as keeper...? Something that strong is usually used on tests above the 20th floor..." Evan thought about it hard and worried about the outcome. "Is it to make her give up?"

"For Headon, irregulars can be unpleasant..." Yuri explained as she stood up, brushing the dirt and dust off her skirt. "So maybe he's trying to scare her and make her give up. But anyways, whether she takes the test or not, there is no chance that girl will make it up into the inner tower. Even if she takes the test, she'll eventually die..."

 _How can my Lady say that with such confidence and with a straight face...?_ Evan wondered as she laid down beside him, propping her head up with a hand.

"Poor kid. Should we give her a hand?" She asked with a small playful smile.

"What?! W-Why should we?!" Evan looked at her with astonishment.

"For a little excitement?! Irregulars have always brought chaos to the Tower." Yuri said.

"We don't need any chaos! Irregulars are not welcomed here!" Evan tried to get her to change her mind but once she had decided on something she'll most likely go for it. "I mean it! No, you shouldn't help her! If the king finds out, we're all dead! Dead, you know?!"

"Hm."

"Argh- and besides! She won't take the test anyway, so it doesn't matter!"

"But look at her-she's running...?" Yuri looked in confusion as I made my move, rushing past Headon and towards the water cage where the eel awaited my approach.

"Whaaaat?!" Evan glanced down in horror, his hands already in his hair with pure horror. "Why...Why is she running?! Why? Why are you running?!" He looked as though he was ready to pull his hair out of his head. "Is she taking the test? IS SHE NUTS?!"

"Ahahahaha!" Yuri laughed, partly because of my foolishness and partly because of Evan's reaction. "I knew she wouldn't disappoint me! Now this is fun!" She stood up excitedly. "Evan! I'll be back soon!"

"Eeeek?" He looked just as she jumped down. "Lady Yuri! Don't! My Lady! Please...!"

"Don't worry, Evan!" was the last thing she said before she disappeared.

"I'm worried about...me, not you my Lady..." Evan mused but knew that whatever he says can't change her mind. For now he was worried about how to get out of his predicament without getting into a lot of trouble with the higher ups. _I swear her rash actions will be the death of me someday._

* * *

 _First Floor..._

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

 _Who?!_ I looked up at the sound of a voice but couldn't stop my legs from running. There was a shadow coming in hot, blocking out most of the light. _A giant...foot?!_

PANG~ The stranger's foot connected with my face and I soon found myself on my back, the latter back flipped and landed on both her feet with ease.

 _Oh! She's..._ Headon looked with surprise as the stranger approached me.

"Phew- hey newbie..." Now that I got a good look at her, she had fair skin and really long flowing dark hair that fell almost to her ankles. To keep her hair from flying in her face, she tied it into a ponytail with a red hair ornament on the left side of her head. She had on a white long-sleeved jacket, black shirt, a red tie, red skirt and brown leggings. There was some kind of crest on her tie but I didn't recognize it.

 _You kicked me in the face..._ I held my nose and glared at her mildly. _Is that how you greet new people?_

"Don't you dare glare back at me like that." She retorted, pointing a finger in my direction. "You got a death wish or something? Huh?!"

 _Who does she think she is?_ _A high and mighty princess?_ I looked at my hand to make sure she didn't break anything. _Geez, what the hell is up with all of these weirdos popping up? First the rabbit guardian and then this girl...And the color of her words...ugh...neon red...  
_

"Hey. Answer me." She continued to look at me in a curious way, relaxing her shoulders to show that she meant no harm. "Do you...understand what I'm saying?" When I got back to my feet without answering, she turned her attention to the white rabbit guardian. "Hey Headon, don't tell me that you didn't even give her a Pocket yet."

"Oh!" Headon clapped his hand as if he just got a brilliant idea. "Come to think of it, I forgot to give her one."

"You forgot?" The girl gazed at the guardian impassively, her piercing red eyes kept the guardian frozen in place. "You're the oldest administrator in the Tower aren't you? I think it was on purpose."

"No, no no." the guardian said. "I too, make mistakes sometimes."

"Hey! Evan!" The girl turned, hands planted on her hips, and shouted up towards the ceiling. "Don't just stand there, come down here!"

"Oh come on...!" Up above, Evan slapped his forehead with a hand and released a groan. "Why is she calling me...when Headon's standing right there..."

"You! Evan!" The girl's shouting became bolder and much more intimidating. "Come down here! Quick! Evaan!"

"Damn it!" He stood up and jumped without a second thought. "Whatever!"

"I knew you were her navigator," Headon spoke when the man joined us. "Evan Edroch."

"Ha...haha..." Evan laughed nervously as he looked up to greet the guardian of the first floor. "L-Long time no see Mr. Headon! You still look very young and healthy! Haha!"

 _He's...really short._ I noticed his short stature compared to the rest of us. He also had silver hair and milkish colored skin. He was also wearing a green explorer's jacket, hence the explorer's backpack. _His words...is that silver?...He must be very knowledgeable...or the color just goes well with his hair..._

"Cut the crap." The girl intervened in the pleasantries. "You have extra Pockets, don't you? Give one to this girl. Headon didn't even give a Pocket to the poor kid."

"Okay Okay." He approached me and removed his backpack. "So this is why you called me down here? Let's see...where are my extra pockets?" He rummaged around for a minute before finding what he was looking for. "Oh! Here's one! For you, girl." He held it out to me. "An 'A-rank' Pocket might be too much for you, but this is all I've got for now..."

 _A marble?_ I looked at the round thing covered with weird letters with curiosity. Reaching out with my hand tentatively I tapped the ball and it glowed white before bursting into pieces. As I looked in amazement, the pieces fluttered around me and formed another strange ball that just hovered near me, spinning on its axis.

"Pretty good, right?" Evan asked. "What's your first impression of the Pocket?"

"That pocket is ranked way too high for you!" The girl spoke up, pushing Evan aside. "Say thank you, Kid! How's that? Do you understand what I'm saying now?"

"Oh I understood you perfectly earlier." I replied after looking at the ball. "I just didn't want to talk to strangers, especially to someone who kicks first and asks questions later."

"What did you say you brat?!"

"My Lady, please!" Evan tried to calm her down before turning to me. "Let me introduce myself since we just met for the first time. I'm Evan Edroach, an 'A-rank' navigator and a 'Ranker' of the Tower. That lady over there is Lady Yuri, also a 'Ranker' of the Tower. What I just gave you is what's called a 'Pocket'. It is essential when going up the Tower. There are a lot of functions but first of all, it translates every language of the Tower to 'Mexes'!"

"That's nice and all but what do I do with it now?" I pointed at the ball with a finger. "Will it stay hovering near me forever? What if I wanted it to disappear for awhile?"

"Good question. Just say 'Invisible Mode' and that should do the trick." Evan said with a smile.

"In...Invisible Mode!" At the sound of my voice the rotating marble just vanished and out of sight. "Ohh! The marble disappeared!"

"Don't panic. It is just invisible." Evan assured me. "Say 'Visible Mode' and it will appear again."

"Oh...thank you Evan..!"

"Hey, Headon." While I interacted with Evan, Yuri decided to have a chat with the guardian. "Are you really going to force her out just because she's an irregular?"

"You misunderstand, Princess." Headon said, holding his staff with both hands. "I am carrying out the test legitimately, I would never try to just kick her out."

"Be reasonable, Headon!" Yuri protested. "The test suits floors above 20!"

"Princess Yuri, have you forgotten that she's an irregular?" Headon asked. "The irregulars who have entered the Tower all had extraordinary powers. This is an appropriate test for an irregular, because they are special."

"Excuse me..." I said, getting their attention. "Um...sorry to interrupt but you keep saying that I'm an irregular...what is that?"

"The name for those who open the gate and enter the Tower on their own." Yuri explained to me. "Irregulars aren't chosen to enter the Tower. This Tower is meant only for the chosen but on rare occasions, irregulars like yourself who weren't chosen, find their way in. Since ancient times, the irregulars have brought chaos and change. Because they have extraordinary strength, they are feared by others."

 _Woow...so that's what irregulars are..._ I gazed at her with amazement. _She's really nice to explain things to me...I misjudged her for sure...  
_

"But look!" Suddenly her manner changed and once again she had her finger pointed at me. "This one is different from the others! Her body is small, she's got no special abilities...even Evan, our 'A-rank' navigator here, admitted she's just an ordinary girl! She's like a baby next to the other irregulars!"

 _I retract my earlier statement...she's a prude!_

"So what I mean is, Mr. Headon- wouldn't it be fair to lower the test level?" She nudged the guardian with an elbow.

"...Princess." Headon spoke hesitantly as he considered the situation. "You really want her to go up the Tower, don't you?" One look at Yuri's determined expression was all he needed. "Very well, then I'll change the rules slightly..."

"Oh! Really!?" Yuri asked, surprised that he would agree so readily.

"How about this? You lend her one of the weapons that you own." The white rabbit offered his thoughts on bending the rules.

"Lend her...my weapon?" Yuri repeated as if she didn't hear him correctly.

"Yes. Your weapons are only for high rankers." Headon said with the nod of his head. "If you lend her one, it will be a huge advantage for her. By the way...don't you have 'the Black March' bestowed by the king?"

"Black...Black March is too..." Yuri contemplated as she tried to think of an alternative.

"Actually, lending weapons is against the rules." The white rabbit said, remembering that important detail. "But if you'll lend her the Black March, I will allow it." He turned to look at the Princess with a grin on his face, almost taunting her. "Do you think it's too much?"

 _Bastard..._ Yuri narrowed her eyes slightly. _You know exactly what kind of weapon the Black March is...!_

"Well, if you say it's too much for her, she'll have to take the test with her bare hands...well not necessary, she can use that weapon attached to her waist but I assure you that wouldn't help her out one bit."

 _How did he know I had the dagger? He really must be some high deity..._ I reached behind to touch the weapon attached to my belt but I decided to stay quiet and see how things play out.

"...Fine. Hey, Girl!" Yuri turned to look at me with a knowing look. "What's your name?"

"Huh?!" I looked up at her, startled that she suddenly spoke to me. "I'm...Ryeval! Ryeval Kayeon!"

"Alright, Ryeval! Wanna go up the Tower? Or give up?"

"I...I can't give up!" I replied firmly. "I have unanswered questions and my memory has full of holes. If anyone can give me answers, he can."

"He? Someone special?" She questioned, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Already dating someone at your age, what a little player you are!"

"That's not it!" I assured her.

"You might die." Yuri's tone of voice changed to one of seriousness, getting my attention immediately. "There's a high possibility that you'll die before you find what you seek. Still wanna go?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll go anyway." I replied even though I felt sweat rolling down my neck at the thought of death.

"Well, okay!" Nodding her head at my determination to climb to the top, Yuri waved her hand in a circle. "Arm's Inventory- Visible Mode." What appeared next to her looked like a container for all sorts of weapons, differing in sizes and shapes.

 _There's five slots in her inventory..._ I noticed as she reached for the one second from the front and pulled it out of its holder.

"Take this. This is the Black March." She held the weapon out to me, handle first. "I'll lend it to you for awhile."

"Lady Yuri! You can't do that!" Evan interjected with worry. "How can you lend something like the Black March?! You mustn't! Never! You'll be killed if the king finds out!"

 _She'll be killed?! By the King?_ "It...It's ok!" I said after listening to Evan's voice of protest. "You shouldn't lend me such a precious thing...for my sake..."

"Take it." Yuri ordered firmly. "Didn't you want to go up no matter what? Then take this." I stared at her stern expression and knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. Reaching out, I took the weapon from her and held it in my hand.

 _This is...such an amazing weapon..._ I looked at the thick handle down to the extremely thin blade. What intrigued me the most was the name 'Black March' embroidered in cursive.

"The name of the weapon is the Black March." Yuri told me. "It is a 'Needle', the basic weapon used in the Tower. A needle is used to stab and pierce. The Black March is the greatest of all needles. It's one of the 13 month series that Ashul Edwaru created. It's like a half-living thing, so once you ignite it, it shows extreme power."

 _She's lending it to me...a stranger..._ I tightened my grip on the weapon. _How can I repay her for her kindness...?_

"Of course, even if you take this needle, there is a little chance of you winning. Even a good weapon is dependent on it's wielder for success." Yuri gazed at me before turning on her heels. "But if you still want to take this test...I will lend it to you, so try it."

"My Lady! Not the Black March!"

"Shut up Evan!" She snapped at him. "It's my will."

"Thank you. Yuri." At the sound of my voice she came to a halt. "I promise to give it back to you once I'm done." Gripping my newly acquired weapon in hand I turned and approached the cage with a new spring in my step.

"...Lady Yuri...why are you helping that girl by giving her the Black March?" Evan asked, watching me disappear into the cage. "Perhaps, you like her, or..."

"Shut up, you idiot." She released a huff as she smacked him behind the head with a fist.

"Do you really think that irregulars will change the tower?"

"...I don't have time for idle fancies." Yuri replied, keeping her eyes forward. "She just...suits my taste, that's all."

 _My heart's beating so fast..._ I thought as I floated through the bars and entered the watery cage. _I can barely contain my nervousness but...I must succeed in this test. Because awaiting for me...is the only person capable of restoring my memory._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The eel screeched in front of me, opening his giant mouth to reveal rows and rows of razor sharp fangs. The moment my scent reached his nostrils he just went berserk and his long body thrashed wildly within the water. Gripping Black March in my hands I narrowed my eyes at the monsters and stood before him with determination, everything up to now was on the line. I can't fail now.


	3. Season 1: Episode 3

**A/N** : Chapter 3 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 3**

 _Within the cage..._

In the perpetual darkness I would call my world, he would be my guiding light. He taught me everything, spoke words that were foreign to me and taught me the warmth of humans. Whenever he was with me, the sky turned into a beautiful sea of sparkly light hand painted by God. Or at least it seemed like to me as I stared the giant eel currently roaring in my face. Tightening my grip on Black March, I narrowed my eyes in concentration and tried to focus on keeping my breathing regular.

 _You will most likely die._ Yuri's words replayed over and over in my head.

 _I don't mind. There's something important to me that is way worse than death. And that would be...not patching up the holes in my memory._

"Although I agreed to let her go...There seems to be little to no chance she'll beat...this test." Yuri mused with a slightly frown on her face. "Hey, Mr. A-rank Navigator," She turned her attention to Evan who stood quietly beside her. "got any good ideas on how we can win?"

"Honestly...the difference in strength is too deep..." Evan replied. "You can only hope for a miracle."

"Phew." Yuri released a sigh of relief to hear that he at least agreed with her and not thing that she was being pessimistic or at least hard on me. "You think so too, huh?"

 _Actually, there is one way she can win._ Evan thought as he continued to stare within the cage, the eel starting to flap his ginormous wings within the water. _The 'only' way that the girl can pass this test...there exists an overwhelming difference between the two._

 _Oh wow, he's a big boy now that I look at him up close and personal._ I gulped inaudibly as the creature loomed over me, his piercing blue eyes boring into me like he was probing at my soul.

 _Of course the girl...will avoid fighting the eel. She will try to escape from it and go directly to the ball to pop it. But that is impossible. In that high concentration of shinsu, the eel is extremely fast. The girl can't escape from it inside the shinsu. If she wants to win, she shouldn't try to escape. The only way to pass this test is...to fight the eel instead. She can't fight the eel face-to-face, that would be suicide. She could never beat the eel that way._ Evan continued his thought process as the eel inched closer and closer to me. _For the hungry eel, the girl is not an 'enemy' she's just a little snack. If she doesn't resist, the eel will swallow her whole and that's her chance to strike. With poise and accuracy, she will allow herself to be swallowed and use that time to stab down the eel's tongue with the Black March._

 _Other weapons might not work..._ I grimaced slightly but keep a tight hold on the weapon in my left hand. _But I'm sure with only Yuri's weapon, I may be able to beat this thing...but still..._

 _When she knocks the eel out for a while, she can outrun the creature to the ball and pop it. If she can do that, she can pass the test and go on to the next level. But I cannot show this path to the girl._ Evan quietly let out a small breath of irritation. _Navigators can only show paths to those who can walk the path. But this girl can't do it, and so she will eventually fail. Well, actually no one can do it. The insane could really do something crazy...that's why I didn't tell her. Rather than letting her die with false hope, it is better for her to be saved by Lady Yuri after running for hours and realizing her limit._

 _This dagger..._ With my right hand I placed it on the weapon attached to my waist and lingered there for a minute. _This dagger...given to me by that person...I feel something pulsating from its core...something familiar..._

 _Now...run. Discover your limit and weakness and give up your quest up the tower. That's the only way you can survive...What?_ Evan's eyes widened with surprise as the eel's mouth widened over my head, giving me an up close and personal experience with his many fangs. _She's not running away?!_

"What's...What's wrong with her?! Why is she just standing there?" Yuri finally voiced her opinion after watching for awhile, irritated that I was just standing there waiting to be eaten. "What is she doing...?" She started yelling in my direction. "Hey! You! What are you doing! Run! Run away and get to the ball! You idiot!"

 _isn't she running away?_ Tuning Yuri's voice out for a minute, Evan tried to process what I was thinking. _Is she frozen in place because she fears the eel? No...it's not that, she...she's trying to get inside the eel._

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Yuri's voice flowed right through my ears but all I could do was shiver a bit as the eel's saliva dripped onto my face and into my hair. "Hey! You! Run away you idiot! What are you doing!?"

 _Did she... know the way to win? Is she able to walk that path?_ Evan's thoughts came to a halt when the eel's jaw snapped shut like a mouse trap, swallowing me inside.

"She's...gone." Yuri settled down after her rant but then reality smacked her in the face and she went ballistic. "Gosh! Has she gone mad? Damn! I have to get her out of there!"

"No, my Lady!" Evan quickly latched onto her arm before she could make another step forward. "Do go! That's the answer!"

"...What?" She asked him, pausing mid-stride to hear him correctly.

"That's the answer!" Evan repeated confidently.

"...Wha...What kind of bullshit is that?!" Yuri asked with annoyance. "What do you mean getting eaten is the answer, huh?!"

"It's not that!"

"Not what!"

"Look!" Looking to where Evan was pointing, Yuri saw that there was blood flowing out of the eel's mouth. First it was a thin trickle but soon it turned into a river and gushed out like a red fountain.

"KOARRRRRRRRRRR!" The eel reeled back with pain, allowing for me to escape unhurt.

"She...She made it out?!" Flabbergasted, Yuri watched as I somersaulted backwards and landed in a crouch. "She stabbed it from the inside?"

"Yes!" Evan said as I ran towards the ball as the animal thrashed around in the water before falling silent, knocked out from the pain. "Facing the eel without struggling! That is the only way to pass this test! But in order to do that she needs enormous courage, determination, and judgment! That's what this test is about! Right Mr. Headon?" He turned to ask the guardian to validate his claim.

"Might as well be positive." The white rabbit spoke nonchalantly from the side lines with his hands in his pockets.

"Evan, you..." Yuri now looked at her guide with a much calmer manner. "Why didn't you tell her about the path from the start...?"

"It doesn't really help...usually..." Evan replied. _Most of the time, even if one can think of it, they can't follow through. Courage and determination aren't exhibited so easily. Courage is built on confidence due to exhaustive training. But what she has is nothing like courage or bravery. The fear of losing what she is looking for is swallowing her own fears. She's out of her mind...that girl._

"There it is." I continued running to where the ball waited in the back of the room. "If I can just pop it, I'd be able to pass this test..." With Black March in hand I stabbed it right in the middle and waited hopefully for something good to happen. Nothing did.

"What...What's wrong with that...?" Yuri narrowed her eyes as I continued to see if there was something wrong, even walking around to see if I should have stabbed it some other way. "Hey! Headon!" She turned her attention to the guardian. "What's wrong with that ball?! Why won't it pop?!"

"Well-"

"'Well'?!" She looked at him in an confused manner. "A ball that doesn't pop for the Black March?! Even I haven't seen one of those!"

"Well, maybe it's really well made..." The guardian snickered.

 _What the hell?_ I pulled on Black March with both hands but the needle just wouldn't budge, it was like the ball wanted to keep the weapon for itself. _This thing wouldn't pop...why not?!_

"Really well made?! Are you joking?!" Now the girl was all up in the guardian's face, putting a hand on his shoulder. "So you intended to make her fail the test, didn't you?! You damn rabbit! Stop the test now!"

"Sorry, I can't." replied Headon in a matter-of fact voice. "Once the test is started, it can only end when she gives up."

"Damn!" Yuri cursed before turning her attention to the test. "Girl! Give up! Now!"

"Why?" I turned to ask her, taking my right hand off but left my left hand still wrapped around the thick handle. "Why would you say that?"

"You can never pass this test!" She yelled at me. "Stop while you're at it!"

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrowwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllll~

"Oh shit..." I watched as the eel woke back up after being knocked out and twisted around to leer at me with hatred and fury.

"Damn it! I can't wait anymore." Yuri spoke in a determined and commanding voice. "I need to go in and force her out! Evan! Help me!"

"My Lady...please wait." Evan spoke, grabbing onto her hand to stop her once again. "There is something else she can do...with the Black March right?"

"...What? Evan...do you mean..."

"Hey! Girl!" Evan called out to me. "Hold the Black March and talk to her! Ask her for help! Ask her to 'ignite' her power!"

"Huh...?" I looked at him confusedly. "Talk to the Black March...? This weapon? What do you mean..."

"Just do it!" He shouted at me. "What are you doing wasting time arguing with me?! Do you wanna die?"

"Ah...ok!" I whirled around and placed my right hand back on the handle, gripping Black March with both hands now. "I got it!"

"Evan are you nuts?!" Yuri asked with fear in her voice. "Black March has never even ignited her power for me, her owner! She wouldn't show her power to some stranger, she's a rookie...!"

"It's just got to work. She may not be comfortable with it but she will."

"What...? Are you sure...?"

"I remember what you said." Evan said. "Black March is a tomboy and because of that, it's hard for you to handle her, right? You said it's even hard to talk to her, let alone igniting her...but, it may work now."

"What kind of nonsense is that..." Yuri frowned, wrapping her head around what her navigator was trying to say.

 _Yeah._ "I have a sense as a navigator. She can do it." _You can find this way too, right? I don't exactly know what...but there is something inside you that attracts other people._

 _If you have some kind of persona that Evan is trying to tell me than please..._ I squeezed the weapon hard and closed my eyes. _Please help me, make it to the top of the Tower._

"ROOOOAAAR!" The eel screeched above my head and I could feel it approaching me fast.

"Please!" I shouted.

"It is too much for her! I'll go and get her out." Impatient and rash as usual, Yuri already summoned her inventory of weapons ready to jump into the cage.

 _….It's working._ Evan watched as little balls of light started to swirl around me.

* * *

 _Within the space of Black March..._

"Do you...really wanna go up the Tower...that much?" A voice unlike any that I heard floated through the air and I opened my eyes to see who it was that was speaking. The eel disappeared, the cage disappeared and everyone outside of the cage had disappeared as well. I was surrounded by some kind of radiating yellow light.

"Who...?" I looked up to see a person standing before me. She appeared to be a young lady with golden hair and wore a beautiful dress and red shoes. "You are...Black March?"

"Are you that desperate to go up the Tower?" She asked me before extending her hands. "Precious gold and jewels, most magical fruits and heavenly beauties...moreover, the taste of power and glory."

 _Why is telling me all of these things?_ I looked at her in a confused manner.

"Your face tells me you're lost so let me continue." She said. "What is it that drives you to go up among all these items I have spoken?"

"I..." As I continued to dig through my previous thoughts, I kept running into road blocks with my memory. "What I want...Neither one strikes me of a valuable goal." This caught her attention and she prompted me to continue. "I do not wish nor do I have the desire to rely on materialistic goods or the power to control others for my own selfish gains. My one wish is to climb the Tower to meet the one person who can give me a reason to live once again. To help me patch up the holes in my memory. And possibly after that, we will finally be able to see what's above the ground, to finally see what it's like to live above the ground."

"Holes in your memory?" She mused, looking off the side for a minute. "Amnesia? Plus living in a dreary world filled with darkness all the time? How heart-wrenching."

"No I do not believe I have amnesia..." I shook my head with denial. "But you see, the person I'm looking for may not be marvelous like jewels and he may not be the nicest guy in the world. If I can just find him...I do not need to go up the entire Tower."

"...You're boring." Black March concluded after analyzing what I said, making my blood run cold because I knew at this point she would not want to lift a finger to help me. "Almost like my owner, there is no way I may help you with this test."

"The color of your words..." I spoke in a monotone after hearing what she had to say. "...was it naturally black?"

"...Black?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean by that, human?" I stood up and turned my back to her.

"If I can't get you to help me pass this test...then there's no need for this conversation right?" I opened my eyes without hearing what she had to say next and looked up to see the eel descending upon me.

 _Since I might be alone in this fight..._ I let go of Black March and reached for the dagger, sliding it out of its sheath at long last. The blade glistened as I held it tightly in my right hand and pointed it straight at the animal; a mysterious glint flashed in both of my eyes and all of my fears came crashing back. _I'll make sure to use all of my strength...and die a heroic death if that's what fate dictates. I may never find out what awaits me on top of the Tower. If there is such a thing as God, I hope to come back to a life above the ground.  
_

"You god damn fool!" In that instant, I felt Black March pull me back into her realm; the eel disappearing once more and she held me up by the front of my shirt. "Who said you can go and kill yourself, huh?!"

"You said you wouldn't help me..." I stated as she let go of my shirt, confused at why she was yelling at me. "Why you mad?"

"Listen..." She inhaled deeply before exhaling, placing both hands on my shoulders before staring deep into my eyes. "Just because I said you were boring doesn't mean I don't have any interest in a pathetic human such as yourself...though if you were a boy, I think I could understand the need to find a girl up in the Tower...then perhaps my views would change."

 _Well fact one, I am not a boy and fact two, I'm looking for a male..._ I frowned to myself before I actually looked at her in shock. "Wait! Wait wait wait wait...are you telling me that if I were a boy, you'd help me? Isn't that a bit sexist?"

"Call it whatever you will, the point being that if you were a handsome male I'd definitely lift a finger to help."

"If that's what you brought me back in here for then I think I'm going to show myself the door." I stated with a huff and started to turn on my heels.

"Now hang on hang on." She cut me off, holding my face with her two hands. "Honestly you are so rash, as well as a little dense."

"Excuse me? Rash? Dense? I don't think so." I retorted the best I could since she was kind of squishing my cheeks together.

"Just stop talking." She said. "What you said earlier...about my words being 'black', what do you mean?"

"I can see the color of your words." I replied promptly. "And based upon the color I can determine the emotions you are feeling as well as what kind of a character you are. But now your color...changed. It's almost a pale yellow...it feels warm."

"How amusing." She smiled for about a split second. "But as to why I called you back before letting you sacrifice yourself for such a stupid test... it is because you happen to be my style."

"What does that mean?" I asked her but she just giggled and waved her hand dismissively.

"That's for me to know and for you to never figure out. Let's bring this test to a close. I'll give you a hand but just this one time."


	4. Season 1: Episode 4

**A/N** : Chapter 4 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 4  
**

 _Within the cage..._

CRAAACK~

"Argh! What...What's with this power?" I opened my eyes to see the black ball cracking underneath the incredible pressure Black March was giving off. Somehow my two hands found themselves wrapped around its hilt and I turned to see that the excessive amounts of power even pushed the eel back. The beast howled with rage as its body thrashed wildly in the water but kept a wary distance, almost as if the power created some sort of barrier.

"Is that...the ignition?" Yuri asked in an amazed manner, her eyes widened with disbelief.

"I knew it." Evan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What...really?" Yuri turned to look at her guide. "Did she really give her the power? She never did that for me!" She turned her attention to the large amounts of yellow, almost electrical power radiating out and narrowed her eyes. "Is that...perhaps..."

"Hmph." Black March personified itself as the girl I saw before and wrapped her arms around me, a knowing smirk on her face that seemed to piss her owner off.

"Is that discrimination? It sure is!" Enraged, Yuri started to yell at us. "You're still young! And what the fuck, how the hell did you give her your power instead of me!? Your owner?! That's complete bull crap!"

"Ha ha, well..." Evan didn't try to calm her down, only praising himself for guessing the outcome right and the reason why Yuri didn't get along with the Black March. "It's a good thing after all..."

"But doesn't that...look a bit dangerous?" Yuri asked as they continued to watch, now there were black lightning shooting out of the ball.

"True...the ball usually doesn't pop like that..." Evan mused as I started to pull the needle out of the black sphere only to have the darkness come with it.

"What?! Headon, you bastard!" Yuri snapped at the guardian who stood there with a slight grin on his face. "What did you do to that ball again!?"

 _This darkness...! I can't get rid of it!_ I gasped as it circled around me and started to drag me deeper into the darkness even when I was trying to get Black March out. _It's dragging me deeper and deeper, almost like it doesn't want me to escape!_

"Hey! Get out of there right now!" Yuri's voice reached my ears but soon I could only make out her small form as the darkness swallowed me up. "You! Hey! You! Damn it! No!" Then there was nothing as the black lightning engulfed my entire being and disappeared just like that, leaving no residue behind. The eel, seeing that I was no longer on the floor and the test seemed to be over, swam away and vanished into the depths of its cage.

"She...disappeared..." Evan found his voice after staring at the empty cage and his mind was able to grasp the situation.

"Hey! You damn rabbit!" Infuriated, Yuri stormed up to Headon with clenched fists. "What did you do to that ball!"

"Nothing." was the simple one worded answer but Headon elaborated more. "I just granted her wish. The girl went up."

"Headon...what's really on your mind...?"

"I just test those who get to the Tower." Headon replied, tilting his head up. "I just prepare a test that is equivalent to the value of their wish. That is the fate of the tower administrator." He then turned his attention to Yuri. "Shouldn't you follow her, Princess Yuri? Ms. Ryeval took the Black March with her."

"Argh...you..." Yuri growled under her breath with displeasure and ran her fingers through her hair to calm her nerves. "You've got nasty habits..." She turned on her heels immediately and walked off. "Let's go Evan! We have a runt to catch!"

"Ahh! Yes! My Lady!" Evan eagerly replied and the two of them disappeared leaving Headon all alone. When he could no longer hear their footsteps, the tower administrator turned his head to the side as if something caught his attention.

"Did you see?" He asked to the empty space but knew that there was someone there. "The girl went up. What will you do now, Mister?"

* * *

 _Somewhere..._

"Damn rabbit bastard! One of these days I'll rip his ears off!" Yuri was still seething after what had happened back at the test. "How can I find that girl again!? Also...the Black March is a runaway girl who strangely gave her power to that girl but not me...should I even get her back or not? Argh...so annoying damn it." She finally took a breather from her rant to notice that Evan hadn't said a word since they left the first floor. "What are you thinking about?"

"No...it's just...that girl..."

"The girl? What about her?"

"Well...I was thinking...if I was like her when I first got here..." Evan smiled a little at the thought.

"No, you look different." Yuri replied quickly.

"Gosh!" Evan griped at her angrily. "Is it only guys' faces that you're interested in? Well in this case a girl's but that's not the point..." He took a deep breath and looked off to the side. "My Lady, she will change as well won't she?"

"What?" She gave him a questioning look.

"There are lots of things in the tower that she hasn't seen or felt before. There will be some extraordinary beauty or power here that will attract her eventually." Evan stopped walking and looked up slightly. "Will she keep on following that mysterious man no matter what? Can there be such unwavering passion? I...I don't remember why I came into this tower anymore. She will eventually change like this, right? Just like us."

"You bastard! Don't include me!" Yuri suddenly wrapped her arm around his neck and playfully wrestled with him. "What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Argh!" Evan laughed even if Yuri was playfully choking him. "We are partners, so why not?"

"Don't be so serious." Yuri replied, releasing her hold and walked off. "Just figure out where she went."

 _Is she learning taekwondo or something?_ Evan thought as he rubbed his neck. _What a tight grip!_ "By the way, wouldn't she be on Evankhell's floor?"

"Evankhell's floor?" Yuri paused to think about the possibility. "You mean the floor of tests?"

"Yes. Regular invitees go there first when they come to the tower." Evan said with confidence. "The floor of tests is where candidates test their qualifications to go up the tower so I think Mr. Headon might have sent her there."

"Hm...the floor of tests..." Now the princess was speculating as well as planning her next moves carefully. "It's a bit dangerous there...fine!" She nodded her head with approval. "Let's break into the floor of tests! We'll bring her out and get back my Black March!"

"No!" Evan objected with surprise. "We're not allowed to go there!"

"Whatever!" Yuri snapped without a thought, totally laughing at the absurd thought of following the rules. "Show me the way! A-rank navigator!"

"Ahhh..." Evan groaned and slapped his forehead with a hand. "Why can't you just follow the ru.."

"Oh, and Evan-" He looked up when Yuri turned to look at him with a smirk on her face. "You haven't changed at all. At least, not since the moment I met you, you haven't even gotten taller." At this she smiled bigger since she was obviously taking aim at his short stature.

"Argh!" He yelled at her as she turned around with a laugh. "Don't make fun of the innate features of my race!"

"Ahahaha! Let's go, Evan!" Shaking his head with defeat, the guide followed after the princess with a small smile on his face.

 _Headon's Floor- Cleared._


	5. Season 1: Episode 5

**A/N** : Chapter 5 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 5**

 _He taught me everything. Things that I have never heard before. Things I have never read before. Everything I feel, touch or see, it was thanks to him. He taught me how to defend myself against those who wish to hurt me. To me, he was my protector, my shelter and my...companion. Everything I do, was for the sake of reuniting with him and living the rest of my life with him. But who was he? I just don't remember anymore._

 _Somewhere..._

When I regained consciousness, I realized that I was laying in a field of wheat...tall grass maybe...or a field of gold with the clear blue sky above and the glaring sun beating down upon my skin. The Black March was laying right beside me and the dagger was still attached to my waist.

Tzzzt- "Mic test!" A voice suddenly spoke, disrupting the beautiful tranquility that was nature. "Mic test! One two three! Ah! Ah! Hello everyone! All the 'regulars' who have made it to the Tower!"

 _I'm still in the Tower?_ I sat up with mild grogginess before broken images of me fighting against the giant eel and being enveloped by sticky darkness flashed in front of my eyes. _That's right...I'm in the Tower for sure._ I slapped my cheeks with both hands just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or stuck in a dream. _  
_

"We sincerely welcome all of you, to the 2nd floor," The announcer continued to speak. "Evankhell's floor!"

 _So it was true..._ I stood up, dusting off my pants before glancing around at my surroundings. The tall grass made it hard to see through, it was like I was shrunk to minuscule size to be a rat in a corn maze. _It's so...bright too, is this what a really sun feels and looks like?  
_

"This is Evankhell's floor, it is also called the 'Floor of tests'! Because-here we carry out the final test to see whether you are qualified to go up the Tower!"

"Evankhell's floor...Tests...?...A test..." I frowned and ran my right hand though my hair trying to figure out why those words sound so familiar.

 _In this Tower every time you go up a floor, there is a test to see whether you are qualified to go to the next level. If you pass the test, you can proceed to the next floor._

 _Is this the test to go up the Tower like Headon said!?_ Revelation hit me like a ton of bricks and butterflies started to churn within the pit of my stomach.

"Well-I will explain the details to you later! First, let's start the first test!" My ears perked up since I failed to realize that the announcer was still speaking. "It's been a long time since we warmed up."

"I just got here though..." Gripping the Black March in my left hand I trudged down the dirt paths and continued to listen to the rules. "If I don't pass, I can't go to the next floor."

"The first test is simple! I will explain the rules, so listen carefully." The voice said and as I kept walking, I noticed a golden cube floating in the sky, the source of where the sound was coming from. "The rule for the first test is as follows! There are 400 regulars here! Narrow down that 400 to 200! Try every possible means!"

 _400...to 200._ I stared at the thing in wonder. _Try every possible means?!_

"The test finishes when the number of regulars reaches 200! Ready? Begin."

 _What does that even mean?_ I thought as a huge gust of wind blew overhead, causing the grass to sway to the side. _Hmm...a bad feeling draws in with this bleak breeze. Narrowing down the 400 to 200...trying every possible means. That 's..._ My eyes widened with horror when I figured out what this test was.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Suddenly a scream erupted into the air before falling silent and another gust of wind blew over.

 _The wind brings the smell of blood with it...thus proving the bad feeling to be true. My intuition is yelling at me to run._ Turning on my heels I ran into some nearby grass just as the first competitor appeared, a spear in his hand.

"Stop there!" He yelled at me and started to pursue me. "You little pygmy! Running away will just tire you out!"

 _His words...!_ I thought as I heard the rustling of the grass behind me get closer and closer. _They're blood red!_ "Arhh!" I yelped, barely dodging the swing of his blade as it embedded itself right where I would have been standing if I didn't move. Moving towards the side, I put some distance between us and gripped the Black March tightly. My chest was hurting and my heart was pounding at the rush of adrenaline that was coursing through my veins. Never before had I felt fear of being killed. When the words are red they signify one thing...anger.

"Hmph!" The man snorted as he faced me. "How troublesome, you being fast and all...AAAAHHH!" His sudden screamed startled me and I stared as multiple arrows lodged in his body. "Damn...who's that!?"

 _An archer?!_ I thought as the man went down after a couple more embedded themselves into his head. I didn't hang around to see who it was but the smell of blood was evident. All around me there were sounds of death and wailing from other competitors. _The 400 people here must kill each other. I have to be one of the 200 survivors if I have any chance of meeting...him._ I skidded to a halt as a giant monster appeared before me, its multiple eyes gazing off into the distance. Knowing that there was no other way, I got into an attack stance. _I have to fight if I am ever going to make it to the next level._

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

"Grrrrr-" A giant red being towered over another competitor, a boy with cobalt blue eyes, with tinted silver blue hair. He's got a small build but somehow still muscular. He wore a white shirt, black tie, casual black pants like a business man and had a blue bandanna tucked inside his hair to hold it up. There were also blue earrings attached to his ears and in one hand, he held a brown briefcase. "Hey, you ready-"

"Can I ask you something?" The boy asked, stopping his opponent from striking him with a sword. "Why are you trying to kill me? I didn't do anything to you."

"Huh?!" The red monster was taken back by the boy's calm demeanor. "Don't you get it?! We have to kill each other. The survivors will be the winners! That's the whole test!"

"The test- I see," The boy placed his hands on his hips with a thinking expression. "That's what the simpletons think, huh..."

"What!?" Enraged, the red monster lifted his sword high over his head with the expectation to stab the boy in the head. "Enough bullshit, it's time for you to die! You idiot!"

"I don't think so." The boy spoke calmly, using the briefcase to block the strike without batting an eyelash.

"You...damn..." The monster growled, shaking with nervousness. "What is that bag...!"

"When I first heard the rules of the test- I thought that someone would kill 200 of us in order to pass the test." The boy continued. "And while he was killing 200, I would make the other 200 my teammates. Rules can't contain me...I make them mine. That's how you dominate and rule." He slowly drew out a knife hidden within the bag in a slow manner. "But you...you're not worth dominating." With a solid strike, the boy stabbed the monster and watched his opponent bleed to death.

"Ah...is there anyone worthy to go up the Tower with?" He commented after awhile before walking away with a nonchalant attitude, making sure to wipe off any excessive blood stains on the grass.

BANG!

"Giggle...another one~" A sniper hiding on top of a cliff smiled as he reloaded his gun, smoke still lightly coming out of the barrel opening. Looking through the scope he could see multiple targets popping up in the grass like weasels. "Stupid fellows~ They know I'm shooting but can't spare the time to come up here. They're just too busy fighting each other...How lucky am I to be sent somewhere near a hill like this. I don't belong down in that sort of bedlam." He licked his lips in anticipation. "Well, well, who should I shoot this time?"

"Get out of my way." A deep, gruff voice spoke behind him.

"What do you mean get out of your way?" The sniper asked without turning around. "This is my spot. Go find another perch to settle on..!" Suddenly a clawed hand gripped his shoulder and flung him to the side without much effort.

"Move or I'll move you."

"Ouch...damn!" The sniper yelped in pain after being flung onto his back so rudely. "What are you!"

"Get lost." The newcomer, a very large alligator-like humanoid with gray skin and glowing red eyes spat at him. "This place belongs to hunters." He had a head similar to that of an alligator, except for the spikes on the back. He is quite muscular and roughly 15 feet in height. He wore red robes-possibly armor- a red cape and carries a huge red spear.

"You...You suddenly appear and take my place..." The sniper stuttered, clearly intimidated by the towering character. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's this?" The giant warrior asked, picking up and holding onto the gun with curiosity. "A chocolate bar?"

"What! That's my gun! Put it down!" The sniper ordered and the monster casually tossed the weapon over the side of the cliff. "Hey! Who told you to drop it off the cliff?!" He gritted his teeth when he noticed the smug look on the crocodile's face. "You bastard...Hey! Do you have any idea how much I paid for that gun?"

"Chirp, chirp, chirp- stop chirping." Finally having enough of the pointless argument, the warrior rounded on him clearly displeased. "Wanna fight with me? Huh?"

"D-Damn!" The sniper cringed by the straightforward threat before high-tailing it out of the area. "You'll pay for this, Crocodile! I'll shoot you right between the eyes! Wait for that!"

"Hmph." The humanoid snorted without worry and stood on top of the cliff by himself, shouldering his spear and allowing the wind to graze past him gently. _Now, let's see, are there any fellows worthy of hunting._ His eyes narrowed dangerously as he gazed over the field. There were a lot to pick from and his face lit up with excitement.

"What's all this?" He mused, carefully choosing the best one to hunt. "There are...gosh...a plenty!" Suddenly he felt a wave of uneasiness, goosebumps popping up along his skin. _What's...that presence? Is it from that lizard?_ Somewhere below he spotted a green competitor with a green sword over her shoulder. Something about her gave him the creeps. As if noticing that someone was watching her from afar, she turned her head to face his direction, smiled and held her weapon out for him to see.

 _No...it's not. It's from that weapon._ The warrior mused, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully at the object. _It's powerful...overwhelmingly._ "That would be hard to hunt...wait." Suddenly he pointed his snout in a different direction, guided by a scent carried in the wind. _There is...something that feels similar to that weapon near here..._ He turned, sniffed the air once more before spotting where the smell was coming from. His lips curled up with anticipation. _There it is!_

* * *

 _Back to where I was..._

 _What should I do?_ I was still locked in an attacker's stance with the Black March gripped in my left hand. My opponent hasn't even moved an inch since we crossed paths. _This monster hasn't noticed me yet...If I stab it now...I might win...Okay then!_ I nodded to myself with a resolve and narrowed my eyes at my enemy. _Here I go!_

"Hey, stop." A voice spoke, jolting me out of my rhythm. I turned to see this boy staring at me, even the monster turned its head to see who was speaking. "With that posture and shaking limbs, you wouldn't even be able to snag a baby rabbit."

 _Who...who is this guy?!_ I just stood there listening to a boy I've just met criticizing my lack of form. _He must be around my age...no, perhaps a year older. And his words...a light aqua blue...cool-headed, highly intellectual.._ I then processed his color more closely. _Even if he is calm and collected, something tells me he is a schemer and a master planner._

"And...one other thing, the Poly-eyed races are mild so they don't attack people. Not even in situations like this."

"I wanna take a nap." My opponent commented before disappearing through the grass, ignoring the two of us completely.

"Oh." I said in response and relaxed my muscles. The two of us decided to sit down on a nearby rock for a while since there didn't seem to be anyone else in the vicinity who would attack us. "Thanks for stopping me, I didn't know there were actually docile races here in this test."

"No problem. Besides Poly-eyed races are nowhere to be seen in the Tower. " The boy replied before looking at me curiously. "Where did you come from? How come you don't know about them?"

"Huh? That...is..." I stopped to think about what I should tell him but the truth was, I didn't know what I was supposed to tell him.

 _"Since Ancient times, the irregulars have brought chaos and change."_ Yuri's voice rang through my head on the first day that I met her back in Headon's floor. _"Because they have extraordinary strength, they are symbols of fear."_

 _I can't tell him the truth..._ "Well...it's hard to say..." I decided to tell him in the end, hoping that he'd buy that answer.

"Ah- You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The boy replied sweetly even though his eyes told a different matter, he was indeed very cunning. _She's the truthful type. She could have lied if she didn't want to tell me._ "Well, then..." He hoped off the rock we were sitting and waved his hand in farewell gesture. "See you later...if you survive the test."

"Ah! Yeah...!" I said with a smile on my face as he turned around to walk off. "Thank you again!" He didn't get too far before he came to a complete stop almost as if he had forgotten something.

"Hey, Black hair. Did you perhaps bring a pet with you?" He suddenly asked with his back towards me.

"What? What do you mean by a pet...?" I asked him.

"Well-" He gave me a slightly weird expression, lifted his right arm and pointed at this giant thing that was currently looming over us, the piercing red eyes seemed to be boring straight at me. " A big crocodile is here."


	6. Season 1: Episode 6

**A/N** : Chapter 6 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 6**

 _Out on the field..._

"I'm not a crocodile." The warrior spoke menacingly, gazing at the two of us with smoldering red eyes. "I'm the hunter, Rak Wraithraiser!"

"Wow-A talking crocodile." The boy whistled with amazement, even nodding his head with approval before turning to me with a smirk on his face. "How much did he cost?"

"I'm not a crocodile!" Rak roared, leaning down to get close to the boy's head. "You wussy little turtle! And I've got no business with you!" He pointed a claw in my direction. "All I'm interested in is that Chocolate-swirl Turtle! So you just bug off!"

 _Huh...?_ I must have blinked with surprise or feeling one of my eyebrows raise up at what I just heard. _Me? Chocolate-swirl? Turtle? ...What?_

"That black hair?" The boy mused, glancing at me from his peripheral vision. "Why?"

"Hunting time." Rak spoke with a wide grin. "That Chocolate-swirl Turtle is my prey! So you back off! Little white turtle!"

 _H-Hunt? Me? Why?_

"Well, okay." The boy just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and walked off. "It's none of my business. I'm out of this."

"Hmph- took you long enough." said Rak before giving me 100 percent of his attention.

 _...Why?_ The boy wondered, glancing back a couple of times. _Why is the crocodile obsessed with that black haired girl? Weird...she's nothing special..._ He watched as I backed up at the approaching threat, tightening my grip on my weapon. _Hmm...how could she have been chosen as a regular to begin with? She's just so fragile—that she could die at any point..._ He groaned and slapped a palm to his forehead, letting out a long sigh. _Just thinking about this is bothering me..._

"B...Back off!" I stammered, clearly intimidated by Rak's giant physique and took a couple of steps back. "D-Don't even think about it! I...I'm armed you hear me?!" He leaned closer and I could actually see each individual teeth. "I mean it! I don't have much meat and I haven't bathed in a long while..."

"That weapon." Rak pointed with a claw at the Black March. "I want to fight with that... Ouch!" He yelped as a brown suitcase came crashing in against the left side of his head. I looked on in awe and amazement that such a tiny thing could unbalance a guy like Rak.

"Run!" The white-haired boy yelled at me.

"Ah! Yes!" I collected myself and ran after him, not even bothering to look over my shoulder and kept my eyes on the boy's back.

"Grrrr." Rak growled as he rubbed his sore face. " You...damn...little turtles!" He gnashed his teeth loudly before letting out a monstrous roar. "Stop there! You bastard turtle fellows! I will fry you in your shells!"

"Doesn't he realize that we aren't exactly turtles?" I asked, falling in beside the boy. He didn't respond but led me to a large rock where we decided to take refuge behind for as long as we can. Soon we felt the ground tremble and Rak's voice calling us out of hiding.

"Cowardly turtles! Stop hiding!" He yelled. "You damn turtles!"

"Nice. He's hyped up." The boy finally said, peering out from behind the rock we decided to take shelter in. "Let's hide in here, until the test is over."

"Oh...okay." I agreed and peered out to take a look. Rak was still near the vicinity but it looks like he was looking in another direction.

"Why is that crocodile thing following you?" The boy asked. "Did you do something to him?"

"What? No not really." I told him. "It's just...he said he wanted to fight with this..." I held out the Black March for him to see.

"What...?" He looked confused for a minute. "That needle?" Then his eyes wondered to the hilt where the name was etched in gold lettering. "...Black...Mar..." His eyes widened with surprise when he recognized what I was holding. "'The Black March' ?!"

"Oh...!" I looked at him in excitement. "Do you happen to know what it is? It must be really famou..."

"You..." Suddenly he was really close to my face, his hand gripping tightly over my own and his ice-blue eyes shot daggers at me. "Where...did you get it?"

"Huh..?" I stared back at him and even backed up, personally space has he ever heard of that? "It...It's..."

"That weapon is a personal treasure from Jahad, King of the Tower, given only to his chosen daughter." The boy lectured me. "Ordinary rankers spend their whole lives without seeing it. How come a regular, new to the Tower- has such a weapon...besides, you're a girl..." He gazed at me cautiously. "You...who are you?"

 _...Oops._ "I'm just...an ordinary"

"Damn!" He suddenly stated out of the blue, sounding a bit unhappy. "Stingy aren't you? I saved your life and I get nothing in return."

"...It's just..." I tried to formulate words but I was self-conflicted of telling him the truth. And besides, he didn't even introduce himself and now he's trying to guilt-trip me into spilling the goods?! Wow he's good.

 _What...What is this girl?_ The boy wondered silently to himself. _Weird...she's too weak to be a regular, and she doesn't seem to know anything about the Tower...but a girl like this with 'The Black March'...I thought she was too ordinary to be a regular...but I got it wrong. She's the most 'unusual' among the regulars here. Interesting...She's...She is definitely useful. I need to keep her close._

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, jolting him out of his thought process. Somewhere along the lines of awkward silence, I noticed that he kept staring at me in a particular way and it bugged me. He stood up, turned to face me and extended an open hand.

"My name is Khun." He introduced himself politely. "Khun Aguero Agnes. And you are?"

 _Well this is an interesting turn of events..._ I mused to myself as I stared at his outstretched hand for a minute. "Ryeval...Kayeon."

"Hm—What a unique name..." Khun said as we shook hands. "Ok, Ryeval. You won't be able to trust me at the moment, right? That is very natural because the rule of this test is to fight and compete to move on. It is natural for you not to trust me. But—I don't care about the rules anymore."

"W-What? You don't care about the rules?" I asked him in surprise.

"I don't care because I've decided to go up the Tower with you."

"H-Huh?" Now I was perplexed by what he was saying and tried to get him to change his mind. "You wanna go up the Tower...with me?! I'm not good at fighting you know...I don't really understand any thing about this Tower...I won't be any help to you..."

"It's okay." said Khun, releasing a chuckle. "You will be fun to hang out with."

 _Fun? He thinks I'm fun?_ I sweat-dropped as Khun continued to chuckle. "Fun-wise..." I turned my head till I spotted Rak who was still roaring at the top of his lungs on the other side of the rock, waving his spear high in the air in anger. "I think he's the best..."

"Hm..." Khun also turned his head till he was staring at the warrior as well. "Yeah, he is talented but...he looks a bit stupid." _She...doesn't seem to know yet, what it means in this Tower to have the Black March..._ He wondered as he looked at me, a small grin on his face. _But is that crocodile-obsessed with her because he knows it's the Black March?_

"Come out now! Little turtles!" Rak roared. "Turtle! Turtles! Turururu-Turtles!

 _Wow he's rapping..._ Khun frowned, not knowing what to make of the situation. _...he probably doesn't know._

"You damn little Turtles! If I find you-I will tear off your skin and deep fry you!" Rak turned his head back and forth, continuing to yell as if nothing else in the world mattered anymore. "Damn turtles! Come out now! Let's F-I-G-H-T!"

"How long has he been doing that? I'm surprised his voice hasn't gone hoarse." I asked, releasing a yawn. "Has he gone mad?"

"Yes." Khun agreed before taking out his own Pocket, almost like the one I received at the beginning from Evan. "Well, whatever...the test is almost over now." The time read 35:14.

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~

"I knew it." Khun stated with a satisfying smirk when we heard the siren. All around the field, those that were still alive ceased their fighting to listen in to the news.

"Mic test-!" The announcer's voice came out. "Everyone stay where you are! The 1st test is over now. The remaining regulars stop what you're doing and listen carefully! Any regulars fighting from now on will be eliminated!"

 _Well that should clear up any lingering fights from continuing..._ I thought to myself, not knowing that were was actually a fight in process. Fortunately both combatants did halt but they weren't pleased with it.

"Two the 200 regulars who passed the 1st test, congratulations to all of you!" The announcer continued. "It is a bit of a rush but a short 2nd test will be carried out right away!"

"Eh...? Right now...?!" I said with horror.

"Hah-" Khun released a sigh. "No time to rest, huh?"

"Haha! Don't be so disappointed! The next test is really simple!" The speaker assured us as if he knew that the competitors were either still filled with pent up energy or slightly exhausted. "Now here is the challenge for the 2nd test! The challenge is 'Getting teammates'! There are 200 remaining regulars here! From those who remain, find 2 regulars to be your teammates! In short, this test is: to make a team of 3!"

 _A team...created by only...three regulars?_ I turned to Khun who looked as if he wanted to tear his hair out, I guess team building isn't his cup of tea.

"For your reference, we're giving you a 5 minute time limit!"

"WHAT?!" Khun blurted out with surprise and my facial expression probably mirrored his exactly. "5 minutes means..." The two of us turned to see Rak standing off in the distance and we knew exactly what that meant. We have to make a team with that guy?!

"Ok~ Starting now, make a team of 3!" The speaker spoke cheerfully. "Of course if you don't make a team in 5 minutes, you are eliminated! Oh! And one more thing-to be considered a team, you need to be touching some part of your teammates bodies when the time limit is over! Then, to all of you~ Good luck!"

 _Test floor indeed..._ Khun released another sigh. _Quite a difficult test, huh? To make a team in 5 minutes means you have to make a team with those near by...But at this moment, just as the first test has ended, those close by are the ones you were fighting a minute ago...which means, 'to make a team in 5 minutes' is to turn your enemy-into your ally._ He tightened his grip on his suitcase in determination. _...exactly three here...I guess we have to make a team with that crocodile...?_

"Ryeval...what should we do?" He turned to ask me of my opinion. "Should we team up with him?"

"Don't you think it's the only choice we have right now?" I replied thoughtfully. "It would be hard to escape from him and find someone else..."

"Well...that's true." Khun agreed with a nod of his head. "There's no choice but to team up with him." He got up and stepped out into the open. "Hey! Crocodile!"

"Aha!" Rak proclaimed with happiness, excited to see us. "There you are! Little turtles!"

"Wait! Time out!" ordered Khun.

"Time out?" Rak asked.

"Yeah! I want to suggest something." Khun held up his suitcase in front of his face. "As the 1st test is over, there's no reason for us to fight! Don't you think we should find teammates now? And luckily, here is a group of three! Let's be teammates and pass the test!"

"...What? Teammates? Ha-" Rak's body trembled as if he found the idea ridiculous and out of the world. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha! HA!" His eye immediately snapped open and he started to act like his arrogant self. "Teammates? Stop kidding yourself. You're just my prey." He gripped his spear tightly. "Hunters never team up with their prey! I'm the hunter, Rak Wraithraiser!"

 _Sigh—Jerk..._ Khun frowned with displeasure. "Ok-if you say so, what can we do." He slowly pulled out a dagger from his bag, the same one he used on the red monster. "I will kill you within 1 minute, and find another teammate."

"Hmph!" Rak huffed and the two of them stared each other down, almost like taunting one another to make the first move.

"STOP!"

"Ryeval?!" Khun turned to see me stand in front of the two of them but I didn't have my gaze on him, I was looking at Rak.

"Mr. Rak, you said you wanted to hunt me correct?"

"Right." He answered.

"Then let me ask you a question. What do you mean by hunt?"

"To hunt...is to make myself stronger." Rak explained after looking at me for a minute. "I push through powerful shinsu and tear off and eat the skin of the strong! That way I make their strength mine! So I only fight against strong enemies! I came here to find rivals that can make me stronger! Like you and that weapon! So!" He twirled his weapon high over his head before pointing it at me. "I will hunt you and your weapon! And become stronger!"

"Alright. Mr. Rak, if that's what you want...hunt me." I said tartly.

"What...what did you say?!" Khun yelled at me, even the hair on top of his head were standing in protest. "Ryeval are you nuts!?"

"Hahahahaha! Nice!" Rak yelled with glee. "You are quite a good turtle, huh? Great! Let's fight!"

"Okay." I tossed the Black March to the side and held out both my hands with a smile on my face. "This should do. Now Mr. Rak, hunt me."

"Huh?" He looked at me in confusion. "HUH!?"

 _Wow-was she going to do that from the start? She has some nerves and guts!_ Khun thought with excitement as he watched the confrontation. Rak on the other hand was not at thrilled, in fact he was the complete opposite.

"Grrrr...argh...What the hell are you doing!" He yelled at me, even going far as to stomp his feet with frustration. "How come you threw away your weapon! You jerk! Pick it back up!"

"No, I won't." I answered back. "I will fight like this."

"Hey! Without your weapon you're not worth hunting!" Rak was getting aggravated and I could see that his words were becoming redder and redder...his anger is boiling. "Pick it up!"

"I will not."

"Pick it up!"

"I will not."

"I said pick it up!" Now he was beyond mad and multiple veins started to pop up around his temple. "You stupid idiot jerk turtle!"

"I will not."

"AAAAAAARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed with ferociousness, slapping both hands against his forehead. "YOU TURTLE!" The Pocket displayed the time which was 3:05 and Rak was panting heavily after screaming but he was still pissed as hell, smoke was coming out his ears and flared nostrils.

 _Good._ Khun thought with a small smirk. _Killing time like this is better for us. He has to go up the Tower anyways-all he has as the moment is checkmate. He has to join us. Now let's try to do the negotiation one more time._ "Hey-Mr. Crocodile."

"WHAT!" Rak snapped at him.

 _He's gone mad._ Khun cleared his throat before continuing. "Aren't you going up the Tower to find stronger prey?"

"Yeah."

"Then isn't it better to make a team now and go up the Tower to find stronger prey to fight later?" Khun suggested. "I don't understand what you're doing. Isn't it more important to go up the Tower than to hunt Ryeval? Don't you think so?"

"What are you talking about? Turtle?" Rak gnashed his teeth together with anger. "Don't fool me! You're an idiot! I already told you that I came here to hunt! Right? I don't care which floor of the Tower I'm on!"

 _What...What's wrong with him!?_ This was the first time Khun was genuinely confused, usually when he negotiates with someone, he usually wins or they are at a stalemate but Rak clearly doesn't want to listen. _Has he really gone mad?!_

"It doesn't matter where I stand...Wherever I meet a strong enemy is..." Twirling his staff, he did the first strike which Khun blocked with his suitcase just in the nick of time. "my hunting ground! If you decide not to hold the weapon yourself I will make you do so!"

"Krgh..." Khun grunted from the impact and dashed forward to intercept the blow that was aiming straight to me. "I won't let you do that!"

"You-! Move!"

"Khun!" I yelled as the white-haired boy once again blocked the attack, flying backwards from the impact. I noticed that Rak was paying more attention to Khun so I took those particular moments to grab the Black March and tied it to my waist opposite of my dagger, shielding it out of Rak's vision so he didn't know that I picked it up.

 _Damn! Now I only have one choice left._ Khun gritted his teeth as he looked at his Pocket. _55 seconds to go! The moment the time's up..._ He quickly skidded to a halt and glared at Rak. _Ryeval and I have to be touching that crocodile! They said 'to be considered a team, you need to be touching some part of your teammates bodies when the time limit is over!' If we touch the crocodile at the moment the test ends- we'll be considered a team and pass!_

"Ryeval! We've got no choice!" He yelled with urgency. "We need to 'CATCH' him!"

"Ok! Understood!" I responded and braced myself, hoping that I get the timing right.

"Catch who, little turtles?" Rak roared, lunging in to attack Khun once more. The boy dodged to the side just as the spear came down, embedding into the ground with a thunk.

 _Damn, it is hard to get close without attacking him._ Khun bit his lips with frustration as he kept dodging the hunter's spear and even jumping into the air to avoid the swipes. _About 30 seconds left now...Can I dodge his attacks and protect Ryeval?_

"Gotcha!" Rak announced getting Khun's attention and went straight for me. Luckily, Khun threw his dagger which knocked the spear off its trajectory and it grazed past my face by just inches. I stood incredibly still, my mind still comprehending that my head could have been pierced by Rak's spear. "Pht-missed...?"

"Now! Ryeval!" Khun yelled from the air as he fell towards Rak, flipping over so that he was falling feet first. "Run!"

"Here I gooooooo!" I rushed towards Rak, pouring a lot of energy into my legs and didn't let anything else interrupt my focus.

"Damn!" Rak leaned back and tried to retract his spear but by this time I was getting too close for him to retaliate. "The length of the spear is...!"

"GOTCHA!" Khun and I both shouted just as the timer reached 5:00, him landing on Rak's shoulders and I clinging onto the hunter's left forearm like a koala.

WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~

"The 2nd test is over now! Hold together...with your teammates for awhile!" The announcer ordered much to our relief. "The 3 people holding each other at this moment are considered a team! You'll be sent to the next test spot!"

"What?!" Rak's mind didn't even register fast enough that he got tricked and he was pissed off at the two of us, this defeat would probably be stuck in his mind for years to come. "AAAARGHHHHH! YOU DAMN TURTLES!"


	7. Season 1: Episode 7

**A/N** : Chapter 7 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OC. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 7**

 _Evankhell's mothership..._

After the end of the 2nd test, all of the remaining combatants were beamed up to the 2nd test point and were now corralled into a room to await further instruction. Some where taking a breather while others wandered around aimlessly trying to gauge the competition. There were also some who introduced themselves to their possible new team members to get to know them better.

"Wow-they all seem powerful and vicious." A young man said as he gazed around the massive room. "Everyone looks formidable. He was a normal looking person with dimples on his cheeks and close cropped hair. He is always wearing a purple jumpsuit. "They are the survivors of the first test, indeed. Now it feels like the real test has begun! I'm excited!" He turned to one of his new teammates on his right. "What do you think Hatz? Aren't you excited to see those powerful guys? Is your warrior spirit rising?"

"Because of your chattering mouth, my sword arm wants to strike, Shibisu." Hatz replied without any emotion as his eyes darted around in apprehension. Hatz is a dark haired boy with a well muscled body, although very thin. He wears a black and maroon robe with an orange cloth around his waist. He is generally very cool headed, being able to think quickly while fighting. He is quiet and does not socialize much, at times being abrasive and having difficulty recruiting friends.

"I-Is that so?" Shibisu stuttered, clearly not wanting to make the boy angry so he turned to his other teammate on his left side. "...Well then, Anak! How do you feel? Aren't you excited or..."

"Oh yeah, excited." She replied without much enthusiasm, giving him a pointed look. Anak is a green-skinned, slightly lizard-like girl, much like how Rak described her when he first laid eyes on her. She had medium length brown hair and brown eyes with a noticeable tail. For her clothes she tends to wear an orange and black dress, which is fairly loose to allow movement in combat. "I'm very excited to be on a team with you, you useless blabber mouth."

"Ah...okay." Shibisu said dejectedly, feeling a bit low since his two teammates seem to treat him as nothing less than inferior. "You...I don't think you know me well, but-I am really strong!" He tried to persuade them. "I've learned deadly martial arts!"

 _Don't lie._ Anak and Hatz both thought simultaneously, turning their heads in the opposite direction so that they wouldn't have to look at him.

"You know, my martial arts...is secretly passed down in the Tower-"

"Just shut up." The two of them said.

"I-I've never been to a place with such a crowd-" Another contestant, a young girl with a short blonde haircut and yellow eyes spoke timidly. "Knight..." She turned to her companion beside her. "I'm so scared."

"Don't worry, Lady Narae." Knight replied sweetly, gazing at her like a big brother would. "I will always be by your side."

"Oh my, how sweet..." Narae commented as she walked alongside her teammates. Knight's real name was Chun Hwa Hong and he is a normal looking guy with mousy brown hair and brown eyes. Even though he is generally fairly reserved and quiet he treats Narae like a princess and swore to protect her from any danger.

"Amazing..."I held my breath as I tried to drink up everything I saw and heard but there was just no way that was possible. "This many people passed the test..."

"Well-looks like there are more than 100." Khun observed the environment calmly. "They are the chosen ones, for sure. No doubt they passed the test." He turned to look at me. "Be careful, Ryeval. Some of them have unusual powers. Some play the game, cheap and dirty. The chosen regulars who came from the residential area must have at least one extraordinary talent. Don't underestimate any of them. All these regulars here-are ferocious enemies." Then he cracked a smile. "Well, I'm sure we're the strongest team! Because our leader is the awesome and powerful, Mr. Crocodile!"

"Haha-True." I agreed, looking up at Rak. He hadn't said anything since we came here but he held both of our hands as if we were his children.

"Who's what?! You tricky turtles!" Rak finally commented as he tore his hand out of Khun's grip, slapping the boy in the process. He kept a firm grip on me though...I'm positive it's not because he likes me better than Khun. "Get your hands off of me! Bug off!"

"Ouch!" Khun yelped before getting mad as well, rubbing the back of his head before pointing fingers at Rak. "How can you do that to a teammate?"

"You're not my teammate! You jerk!" Unfortunately, Rak wasn't the only one who's blood was boiling over. On the other side of the room there was another fight that was going on between two teams.

"Look at what you did to my arm!" The accuser spat, grabbing the other by the front of his shirt. His said appendage was currently in a sling probably because of a fracture. "How are you going to make up for this! Huh?"

"I don't know." The boy said, looking to the side as if he could care less. "Maybe you can buy a stick and attach it to your arm."

"What? YOOOOOOUUUUU! ASSSSSSSHOOLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!"

"Stop there-pals." The boy's teammate tried to step in and quell the fighting. "I'm sorry to see your arm like that, but fighting is prohibited during the break- and you got hurt during the test, so it was justified..."

"Justified?! Huh?" Now the red haired turned onto him. "I was ambushed! I'm not so weak as to be beaten by this guy!"

"They-seem to be fighting during the break, Khun." I said as I observed the fight with worry. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Leave 'em." Khun replied casually as he sat down for a minute. "They will be stopped soon."

"Did you not understand?" A voice spoke over the quarreling in an authoritative manner "No fighting during break time."

"There you go." said Khun with a smirk.

"You didn't take my words seriously." The person speaking was a tall, human-looking individual with blonde hair and two black spots under his eyes that show that he has undergone a special test. His choice of clothing was that of most test examiners: a white lab coat with black trousers and gloves. He appears to be a fairly collected and easygoing person. He is somewhat inquisitive about people. "Did you regulars?"

"What are you! You locust looking jerk!" The red head spat. "You wanna die, too?"

"S-Stop!" His teammate, a four-eyed yellow bird said quickly as he tried to hold him back. "I think he's...!"

"I'm the test administrator- Lero Ro." The man smiled in a sickeningly manner.

"Test...Administrator?" The red head repeated fearfully. "Then...You are...R-Rank..."

"Yes." Lero Ro replied. "I'm a Ranker of the Tower."

"A real—ranker..!" The red head stuttered, feeling his aggressiveness subside immediately. "D-Damn! I forgive you, for the ranker! But remember! I'll be the one to kill you!"

"Hmph-" The boy huffed with little indifference.

"Well~ Well~" Lero Ro mused to himself as his eyes swept across the entire room. "You are a feisty crowd, huh?"

"...! Wow, he's good." I said in awe as the rest of the crowds decided to put aside feelings of animosity for another and focus on the speaker. "He didn't say much but he stopped the fight."

"Yeah-of course." Khun said. "He's a ranker and the test administrator."

"A ranker...?" I turned to look at him in confusion. "By the way, what's a 'Ranker'?"

"...What? You don't even know about Rankers?" Khun got into his lecture mode. "Rankers are people who reached the top of the Tower. At the Tower, Rankers are evaluated every season and given a ranking. That's why they are called Rankers."

"To...To the top of the Tower?! That's mind-blowing!" I nodded my head with excitement.

"Yeah I agree. They're amazing. Only one or two out of thousands of regulars get to be Rankers. Quite frankly, they are 'monsters'. They've got crazy power."

"Got to...the top of the Tower..." My mind wandered to when I first met Yuri and Evan at the first floor of the Tower. _Those two...They were amazing people..._

"Mic test- Regulars, over here please and focus!" Lero Ro called for attention and indicated for everyone to gather around him. "I will explain the next round! Before that~ I will like to give you some brief information about myself. I am your test administrator, Ranker Lero Ro!" He smiled. "Nice to meet chu!"

 _...Chu?_ Every single regular gazed at one another in confusion, mild anger or perhaps did not even know how to respond to that kind of language.

"Now~ I guess you've had enough rest! Let's go on to the next test!" Lero Ro spread his arms out in excitement. "But before that, there will be a little pre-test! FYI! Those who don't pass this pre-test, cannot take the next test!"

"What?!" Khun stared at him in a baffled manner as he sprang to his feet. "That means...it's another elimination test!"

"Haha! Don't worry! It is a really simple pre-test!" Lero Ro stated casually. "Relax~ Well now-" He lifted his left arm ominously. "The pre-test begins...well, like this~ like that~ this way~ that way~ yal'll" His hand began moving in such strange ways that words could not even describe it. "Hup!"

"Arghhh!"

"What's this!"

"Krgh!" The regulars closest to him were blown back by some unseen force. The vibrations were so enormous that the others also dug their heels in to keep from flying off or even latch onto their teammates.

"What power!" Rak commented, slamming his spear into the ground to brace himself against the mighty winds. Since he was like a tank, the force didn't affect him as much but he did slide back a few inches.

"Pht!" Khun spat, skidding to a halt next to him. "...Is this shinsu?"

"Yep- I threw you a veil of shinsu." Lero Ro chirped with amusement. "I instantly compacted the shinsu to make a veil and then threw it to push you. As you well know, shinsu is everywhere in the Tower, and it plays an important role because it allows us to breathe and provides water. However, shinsu sometimes can be a powerful murder weapon depending on its use."

 _Wow! Amazing..._ I thought as I listened to this guy lecture, hanging on to every word he said.

"Highly concentrated shinsu is so strong that it can break an arm. So all the contestants in the Tower use shinsu to fight. However, there are people who show adverse reactions to shinsu." Lero Ro continued. "In other words-those who can't deal well with the shinsu are not appropriate candidates to be in the Tower. The people who can pass through this veil-at least don't have adverse reactions to shinsu. The teams that pass through the veil pass the test as well, and those who don't, fail. Alright then, everyone. Please come through-"

"Wait! Did you say team?" A contestant with glasses spoke up. "What if—one of your teammates can't pass through the veil?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lero Ro said. "Then that team fails."

"That's absurd!" Another pipped up. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Absurd?" The test administrator asked, lifting a hand to his face as if amused by the outburst. "What is?" He stayed silent as others also voiced their concerns too. "Hey-do you know what's the most important thing to go up the Tower? It's—luck. The luck to have a strong body. The luck to be smart, the luck to be rich. The luck to escape from death. The luck to save a teammate—the only reason you have come so far is because you were lucky."

 _What the...? He's saying we only came this far because of luck?_ The regulars all thought as they looked at the administrator in silence.

"And now you say it's absurd to test luck?" Now Lero Ro glared at them with a pissed off expression. "Stop your jibbering and just take the test, you regulars."

"Damn—saying whatever, huh?" sighed Khun as he started to calculate how he would get through the veil. _Which means-this has nothing to do with fairness...well, actually the concentration of the veil doesn't look that high._ He turned to look at Rak. _Since he's been hunting in the shinsu...he'll easily pass. The problem is Ryeval..._ He turned his head the other way, only to see that I was missing. _Ryeval...?_

"Um...Mr. Lero Ro..." I spoke up as I stared at the administrator with horror and realization. "Um..I...I don't understand what you just said, but I didn't have a problem... So to take the test...should I like, go back in and come back out?"

"...?!" The look he was given me was borderline shock, horror, mystified or stumped. While everyone else was behind the watery looking cage, I somehow found myself outside of it without feeling a thing.

"I'll just go back inside then." I said hurriedly and turned around to go back into the veil.

"No, Ms. Ryeval." He finally said, stopping me in my tracks. "You're in. I think I made a mistake, but-" He let out a chuckle. "It is also part of your luck. You pass Ms. Ryeval."

"What?!"

"Damn! That stupid luck this!"

"She got all the luck, huh?"

"Boooo~!"

 _W-What..._ Khun stared at me in wide eyes as the others voiced their complaints. _What is this? She couldn't possibly have made a mistake! Crocodile and I were right next to her but we were bounced out! It's not a mistake! ...She...just wasn't bounced out! What is this? Who is she!?_

 _Wow...everyone is staring at me weirdly._ I thought, sitting on the steps while catching my breath. _Was it something I did?_ What I failed to notice was the test administrator looking at me with a concerned expression.

 _A monster has arrived..._


	8. Season 1: Episode 8

**A/N** : Chapter 8 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

PureBlank: Thanks so much for putting time and energy into reviewing this story! As much as I would like to not feature Rachel in my story (since she doesn't seem to be a favorite character but I think she does have good character development) that is not the case since I am still planning on having her play another role. Baam as well will have new role in this story and has not shown himself as of yet.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 8**

Evankhell's test...

One of the Regulars, a relatively short fair-skinned guy that was apart of the fight from earlier, lifted his hand and touched the barrier with his index finger. He applied a bit of pressure and immediately withdrew his hand as an electrical charge coursed through the finger.

"How...How does it feel, pal?" Another Regular asked in curiosity.

"It feels kinda lumpy..." The boy replied, shaking out his hand to get rid of the tingly feeling. "It is okay to touch it but when I try to push, I felt a twinge and I bounced off."

"You look bored." I turned to see Lero Ro leaning over my shoulder with a smile on his face. "How about...chatting with me for awhile, Miss Ryeval?"

 _His words...they're yellow but outlined vividly in white like Mr. Headon back on the first floor...is he someone who can manipulate as well?_ I watched as he sat down next to me, keeping my face as neutral as possible. _I better play it safe...though I wonder if all the Rankers will be friendly like him._ We sat in absolute silence and I had a feeling that he was also watching me, gauging my behavior and it was really awkward.

"While we're waiting do you wanna to play a game?" He offered, breaking the silence first. "Don't worry, it isn't anything too difficult."

"What kind of game?" I asked, watching as some of the other Regulars decided to test out the barrier for themselves.

"Let's guess which Regular will be the first to pass through the shinsu. If you get it right, I will answer any question you ask." He smiled. "In return, if I'm right, you'll have to answer what I ask as well. What do you think?"

 _So if I win I get to ask him anything and if I lose, he gets to ask me anything….sounds fair._ "Okay. I'll play." I agreed.

"Then I'll go first." Lero Ro turned his gaze to the Regulars, his eyes were as sharp as a hawk's. "I'll choose that green girl. I think her name was Anak...Who will you choose, Miss Ryeval?"

"Hmm-" I mused, resting my chin on my knees. _Lero Ro...he might know where that guy is, the person I'm searching for._ My eyes narrowed in concentration, scanning all of the potential options. _There is a high possibility that he passed through here. This game...I need to win...to find that person..!_ Suddenly there a flash of white and it drew my attention to Anak, her hand already touching the surface of the barrier. _There's an aura...surrounding her..._

"What is your decision, Miss Ryeval?" Lero Ro asked.

"I...also choose the green girl." I replied with confidence.

"Is there a reason...you are choosing the same person?"

"There's something about her...that I can't explain...but I have a feeling..." I told him. Indeed, she walked right through the shinsu without any problem.

"It seems like it was a tie." Lero Ro said. "However since I'm a Ranker—I will answer your question."

"Really?!" I gaped at him since he didn't really clarify on what happens when a tie occurs. "Uh okay then but I'm not sure if you can answer it.

"There is no such thing as impossible questions. Ask away."

"I'm looking for someone but I'm not sure how to describe him. All I know is that I am looking for a guy a little older than I."

"There have been a lot of people come and go within the Tower that look older than you." He said, putting on his best thinking expression. "You're gonna have to be more specific than this, such as what kind of clothes does he wear, what he looks like so on and so forth."

"But that's the problem, I can't be anymore specific." I said. "There are holes within my memory and I draw a blank whenever I try to remember. That's why I need to find the person responsible. Oh wait!" My eyes widened as if I was hit by a brick. "He was wearing a hoodie and he had dark hair..."

"Then perhaps some of the other administrators may have seen him, I'll try to ask them if they have seen anyone that would fit your profile. Any other questions?"

"Hmm...then could you tell me about...the Irregulars?"

* * *

 _Behind the barrier..._

"WARARARARARAHAR!" With a blusterous roar, Shibisu ran full speed at the barrier in hope to burst through. What ended up was him face-planting into the shinsu and didn't even make a dent in the material. "Impossible!" He whined pathetically. "Why not me? They all passed, why can't I!"

"What are you doing?" Anak questioned while Hatz just muttered something along the lines of stupid before sauntering off to the side.

"You bum in a track suit, why would you come into the Tower like that and scream?" Shibisu looked to see a female standing behind him, taunting him and brushed past him briskly, making sure to hit him with her shoulder. Her name was Serena Rinnen and she was a plain, ordinary looking woman with brown hair, brown eyes and an ample bust. She donned a plain brown dress-like garment that was knee length and hidden underneath was a small knife. "This test is to filter out low level guys like you."

"W-What?!" He growled angrily at her as she approached the barrier with a skip in her step.

"Give up on getting into the Tower and just go home. Save yourself, you bum." She smiled slyly at him. "The Tower is for the chosen, like me..." She hit her head against the barrier as she said that and nothing happened. "Like me..."

 _Is she stupid or something...?_ Shibisu frowned as he continued to watch the girl repeatedly ram her head against the shinsu to the point where she had blood running down half her face.

"Huh...what? What's wrong? Why isn't this working...?" Serena growled and attempted to apply more pressure which only helped in increasing the blood coming out of her head. "Haha...what's happening here? Is it because this bum touched it?"

"Huh. Looks like you're out too." He ragged on her, his expression contorting to a trollish grin. "Hey, wipe the blood off your face, you old hag!"

"Aaaaaaarggghhhh-! There's a monster! A monster in here!" She screamed and pounded her fist against the shinsu. "Open the door right now! Prologue was true indeed 'Everything is really in here'!"

"W-What? Damn! I can't be worse than this old hag!" Shibisu strode up and banged his own fists against the barrier.

"Yawn-It's noisy here..." A sleepy voice spoke, getting their attention immediately. The two of them watched as the owner, a normal human looking individual with dark green hair and green eyes, just simply walked through without a simple glance. He was also sporting a blue jacket and a pair of gray pants that were almost covered by his blanket. "Could you please...chat outside the Tower?" Shuffling around past the barrier, he paused and unfurled his blanket on the ground, setting it up nice and neat. "This is the place to sleep. I don't think anyone will get out of here."

"AAAAAAARGH! I will kill you! Laure Phonsekal!" Serena yelled in fury, banging her arms against the barrier with vigor. "I will tear your pillow and blanket in pieces as soon as I get over there!"

"Damn! How dare you insult me!" Shibisu added. "God! Wait for me in heaven! I'll be there as soon as I get my hands on that scum!"

* * *

 _Outside the barrier..._

"The Irregulars-are 'those who don't fit to the rules of the Tower'." Lero Ro was saying, summoning what looked like a yellow, floating three-dimensional cube right in front of my face.

"Don't...fit?" I asked.

"Yes." He said and proceeded to use the cube as a demonstration. "As you know, this Tower can be divided into three areas." He waved his finger and the cube produced three different sized lumps with spaces between them. "The residential area called the 'Outer Tower', the regulars test area called the 'Inner Tower', and then there is the middle area. It is normal for the resident of the Tower to be born in the residential area, and live on that floor for their entire lives. But some people of a particular class can go to other floors through the Inner Tower or the middle area. That's for the Regulars. You are also going up the Tower through the Inner Tower because you're a Regular, right?"

"Oh...I see...that makes sense." I nodded my head slowly.

"What is that...?" He frowned at me. "You sound as if you never knew?"

"Like I said, I don't have any recollection but all I know is that if I can make it up the Tower..." I tilted my head up in wonder. "...he'll probably be waiting for me there..."

 _This girl..._ "Well, anyway...in the case of the Regulars-" He waved his finger again and more incisions appeared on the cube, right in the spaces of the original three from earlier. "They live in the residential area and one day they show their talent to go up the Tower, so they get the right to enter the Inner Tower. There are some other cases too...but all of them are 'chosen'. That's what they have in common."

 _So according to him...everybody here was born and raised in the Tower? If that's true..._

"The sorting of the regulars...is done by Headon, the administrator of the Tower." Lero Ro touched the cube which had an image of the said creature on its face. "And all the Regulars who have been sorted eventually gather here. However, very rarely people who weren't sorted get here. They are known as the 'Irregulars'."

"Are the Irregulars evil?" I asked him.

"No, not all of them." He assured me. "It is true that they violate the rules of the Tower-but we can't say that they are evil. There have been a couple irregulars that came here...'Pentaminum', 'Enryu', 'Urek Mazino'...They were all so powerful that irregulars became the symbols of fear."

 _Who are these people he named...they sound amazing..._ "Is there a way I could meet them in person?"

"But of course there is." He said as a matter of fact. "Go up. Everything exists up there."

"Damn it! How can this useless test eliminate me?" An angry loud voice interrupted our conversation and we turned to see this guy standing near the front with a pissed off expression on his face. "I don't know what this 'veil' is all about! But I am strong enough without any stupid powers! I am the strongest of all the Regulars here!" All of the contestants inside and outside just stared at him with different levels of facial expressions, unsure how to gauge his emotional tantrum. "You eliminate me just because I fail this test? This is nonsense!"

 _He...sure likes to boast...about himself..._ I watched as he continued to rant his heart out.

"Besides, that weak little girl passed the test just because she happened to be at the right place at the right time?" He glared at me with such hatred that I almost forgot to breathe. "Why should I be eliminated when I am much stronger than her?!"

Out of the corner of my eyes Lero Ro stood up calmly, hands in his pockets and approached the shinsu. His cheerful smile was gone and was replaced with a thin line as if a switch was flipped. He phased through the shinsu without any problems and stood before the loudmouth with a blank expression.

"What?" The guy stared down at him, obviously still pissed. "What more do you have to say? I'm sick of listening to your nonsense. You think you're above us just because you're a Ranker? You just look skinny and weak-" He laughed. "Judging by the fact that you passed this kind of silly test, I can show you just how weak you are!"

"Keh-" Lero Ro smiled but it wasn't sunshine and rainbows, it was something much deeper than that. "This was your last chance, and you didn't get that-"

"...What?" Now the guy's ego was slipping and he felt as though he bit off more than he could chew. Something about Lero Ro's body posture and commanding voice intimidated him and it was too late for regret.

"How stupid are you. Fine, then. I will teach you the harsh way so that you realize..." What looked like sparks started being emitted outside Lero Ro's body. "About the power that lies above and why you can't go up."

 _Is that...shinsu?!_ I gasped as Lero Ro continued to chastise the guy, the sparks were getting bigger, longer and deadlier.

"There is no limit to shinsu. With shinsu, you can obtain immortality or god-like powers, there are rumors that Enryu the notorious can create a living thing using shinsu. However, as it is for every man-" By now even the entire barrier was surrounded by sparks, crackling menacingly into the air. "We each have our own limits. When one faces an opponent with infinite possibility."

"Wha...What's this?" The Regular spat as the energy around him intensified, his skin crawling with goosebumps as the electrical sparks clawed their way towards him.

"And discovers his limits," Suddenly the Regular let out a loud ear-splitting scream, falling to his knees with hands clutching his head. "He falls into despair." Lero Ro didn't show an ounce of sympathy as the Regular continued screaming from the electricity coursing through his body. "That veil of shinsu was my last show of mercy. Before you enter the Tower and fall into deeper despair-those who don't qualify...Get lost."

"ARGHH! ARGHHH!"

"This amount of pain...the concentration of shinsu on you...is routine above the 30th floor." Lero Ro stated calmly.

 _This much...is routine..?_ The Regular thought, his teeth were clenched so tightly that it hurt. There were also tears coming out of his eyes. _How is this...even possible...?! They're all...monsters!_

"Do you get it now? The reason you can't go up?" asked Lero Ro as he pulled back from his attack, watching the Regular struggling for air. "It's not like...you were not strong enough, or your effort wasn't enough. It's just because you weren't one of the chosen ones." He turned on his heels and started to walk away. "Go back, to the floor you came from. You're not qualified to climb the Tower."

"Why...Why..." The Regular gasped with his head bowed. "Why am I! Why am I not chosen!? Do you know how hard I've tried to climb the Tower?" Lero Ro didn't speak as he walked back out through the shinsu. "I risked my life to train myself, and I gave up everything I had! There's nothing left for me when I go back! Not even my wife or kids..." He choked back a cry of pain as his body was racked by another spam.

"Isn't God...cruel?" I glanced up as Lero Ro returned to my side, settling down as if nothing happened. "When he first shows you the world-it seems like you can have anything in this limitless world...but one day he appears again and tells you 'This is your limit' although there are so many things...that you still want to get."

"Mr. Lero Ro..." I asked shakily after witnessing something that could have potentially happen to me. "Do I...deserve to go up the Tower?" He regarded me with an emotionless face, making it hard to read what he's feeling.

"Well...I wouldn't know." He replied after a minute of silence. "But I'm sure, there will come a time when you have to stop your journey. And I just hope that you find what you're looking for...wherever that is."

The disqualified Regular walked off in defeat, his soul utterly crushed. The rest of the Regulars watched him go with their own determination to continue started to waver. However the departure only motivated Shibisu and Serena to try harder than ever.

"Arrrghhhh!" Shibisu grunted as he pushed against the barrier with all his might, throwing his entire weight against the shinsu. He could see them, Anak and Hatz watching him from beyond the veil and that made his blood boil. "ARGH! CHOSEN!? WHATEVER!" He roared with all his might, squeezing his eyes tight and pushed harder than he had ever pushed before. "WHO CHOSES WHO!?"

"Heh." Serena cracked a smile and pushed against the barrier herself, driven by Shibisu's perseverance and by her own desire to pass the test. Through sheer force of will the two of them managed to get through with blood trickling down both of their faces. Thinking that they have also wasted enough time behind the barrier, Khun and Rak passed through effortlessly...or so it seemed.

"...?" Khun looked to see that there was a bit of resistance when he tried to get his briefcase through. After a bit of a struggle, he managed to pull his bag from the shinsu and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey~ Ryeval~" He called to me, waving his hand excitedly in the air.

 _That Chocolate-swirl Turtle..._ Rak held back with a bored look on his face though deep down he was happy in his own way.

"Oh! Khun!" I replied with excitement, grabbing the Black March from where it laid beside me with my left hand. "Mr. Lero Ro, " I turned my attention to the Ranker. "I should go now."

"Ok." He said and cracked a smile just like when we first had our conversation. "I hope to see you after the test, Ryeval."

"Mmhmm." I nodded and turned to join my friends.

"And Ryeval-"

"Yeah?" I turned my head back to look at him when he called my name.

"I recommend that you-avoid getting too close to your teammate Mr. Khun." He said and I turned to see that the boy in question still had his hand up in greeting, unaware that he was being talked about. "He's from a dangerous family. Be careful."

 _What does Mr. Lero Ro mean by that?_ I wondered as I went to stand by Khun and Rak but after seeing their smiling faces- Rak attempted a smile but let's just say he could improve a little bit- I immediately shoved Lero Ro's ominous warning to the back of my mind and focused on the next test ahead.

 **2F Lero Ro's Test Cleared**


	9. Season 1: Episode 9

**A/N** : Chapter 9 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OC. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 9**

 _Next Floor..._

"Those of you who passed the test, make a line!" A voice spoke as the Regulars shuffled into the next room. "The next test will be on a first come first served basis!" I peered out from behind a bigger Regular to see a woman with a bubbly personality. Her yellow hair was up into two separate pig tails and her shirt was also yellow with black stripes. On her head she had on black headphones. "Hi! I'm the test guide, you may call me Yellowy."

 _I wonder what it would be this time..._ I thought to myself as I looked around to see the competition. _Hopefully it won't be another fight to the death._

"Don't fidget too much." Khun whispered behind me. "It may give your opponents the idea that you're weak."

"The test will be conducted one team after another." Yellowy continued to give us the instructions. "The remaining teams, please wait and follow the instructions of the guide robot." With a wave of her hand, she conjured a doll-like thing that was wearing the exact same shirt that she was. "Well—Let the test being. The first team may enter now." Soon a group of three disappeared into the test room while the guide robot extended a red line to keep the rest of us from advancing.

"Waiting is soooooooo boring." Khun sighed before noticing that I was looking around once again. "What's so interesting? Ryeval?"

"Huh?" I looked at him in question. "N-No..it's just...I've never been in a place as bright as this..."

 _She's never been...in a bright place?_ Khun wondered.

"Hey Khun..."

"Yes?"

"That blue thing..." I pointed to the ceiling window above our heads with wonder. "That's the 'sky' correct?"

"Yeah...why are you asking about obvious things?" He asked. "It's like you've never seen the sky before..."

"I might have...just I haven't seen a sky that was so blue and so...vast!"

"What?" He looked at me in confusion.

"But is it true that if you keep going up into the sky—you can get to the bright stars?" I asked.

"...What?" He gave me his full attention. "What are you talking about, Ryeval? Stars are just a legend..."

"Huh?" I looked at him with a sad expression.

"Even if you go up, the only thing you'll reach is this floor's roof." He explained. "That blue sky is created by shinsu, and the bright thing at night is just a light ball. I heard there are stars in the outside world...but they don't exist, at least not here in the Tower."

"Oh...I see..." I replied.

"Huh...just focus on the test, Ryeval. Why ask such a silly question out of nowhere?" Khun turned around with a small scowl.

"Ahahaha...I'm sorry." I scratched the back of my head, unaware that Rak was looking at me funny. Suddenly a horrible scream pierced the air, getting everybody's attention.

"What...What was that noise?" Khun muttered as we stared at where the first team disappeared to take the test. "Did it...come from there?"

"Next team, please." Yellowy spoke as if she didn't hear the scream at all.

"Wh...What? What was that scream?"

"Wh...What is this test..."

"Is this test...perhaps...super dangerous?"

"Are they...dead?" All around I could see a huge blend of colors interwoven together that indicated that all of the Regulars were on their guard. Seeing as it could have been just a failure on the team's part, the test continued onward like nothing happened. It wasn't our turn yet so we were stuck in the room waiting.

 _...This one is taking longer._ Khun thought as he noticed that the time read nine-twenty. _It didn't take long for the door to open when the previous team went in...As a matter of fact, I didn't hear any screams from the previous team._ His gaze turned to the guide who had the same cheery smile upon her face. _Does that mean they passed the test? Damn—How would I know without the guide saying anything...What the hell is going on...inside that door?_

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _A scream...!_ Khun's eyes widened in surprise as the sound faded away. _Did this team fail?_

"Next team please." Yellowy instructed.

 _After them, it's our turn._ Khun watched as the team disappeared behind the door. _I want to figure out something before we go in...only 3 out of 10 teams didn't scream. If the soundless teams passed, the pass rate is really low!_

"Hey-Bro-" Suddenly I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder and Khun turned to see a similar hand on his shoulder as well. "You seem to be worried, huh?" We turned to see a strangely shaped Regular and there seemed to be a line running vertically down his face. The freaky part was that he had no eyes, or nose for that matter.

"What are you?" Khun asked threateningly. "What do you want?" _Who is this jerk..._

"Don't stare at me like that!" The mysterious Regular replied. "We're all in the same boat!" He leaned closer to Khun. "I came here to give you a huge hint to the test."

 _…?! What? Huge hint!?_ Khun gaped at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?!" I asked him, tightening my grip on the Black March just for comfort reasons.

"Hiss~" He quickly pressed a finger to his lips, glancing around with worry. "Don't say it out loud. They'll all hear."

"Hint...?" Khun turned to face the Regular, slapping the hand off his shoulder in the process. "How would you know?"

"Deduction." The Regular replied as if it was obvious. "I was chosen because of my intelligence. So this one is simple."

"We've got no clues at all..." Khun told him. "What could be the basis of your deduction?"

"What do you mean no clues?" The Regular asked. "The biggest clue is given every time!"

"What?!"

"It is time." The Regular stated again, putting heavy emphasis on the word 'time'.

"...time?!" The blue-haired boy questioned.

"Think!" The Regular spread his arms out for dramatic effect. "The teams that didn't scream—all passed the test in 4 to 5 minutes! But the teams that pass 5 minutes...'all screamed'."

"Hmmm..." Khun thought about it for a minute, his gaze calm and collective. "I think you're right...on that point."

"You see? And the testing room is completely blocked off from here." The Regular nodded his head in agreement. "It doesn't make sense that no sound is heard except the screaming. Which means—that the Administrators are intentionally letting us hear the screams." He grinned widely, leaning closer to Khun for some weird reason. "They are giving us a hint with each scream. They are telling us. Whatever is in there- it should be completed in 5 minutes."

"Well—that does make sense." The blue-haired boy agreed, pushing the Regular's face away with a hand. "But we'll have to see if that hint is useful when we get in there."

"Thanks Mr. Neon Plastic Bag for telling us what you know!" I said, thinking that it was only polite to thank him for giving us a thought.

"No need to thank him, Ryeval." Khun stated.

"...Huh?" I glanced at him confused.

"He just wants to see if his hypothesis is right by using us." The boy replied before glaring at the Regular. "You're telling us to test your hypothesis, aren't you? If we, who heard your hypothesis, pass the test in 5 minutes, you will take the test using the clue. And if we don't, you'll find another way, won't you?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another scream echoed from behind the door, interrupting our conversation. Both Khun and the Regular glanced at the time which read nine-forty.

"Next team please." Yellowy called. Rak, Khun and I stood before the door and awaited further instructions. "The test starts when you open the door beyond this one. Then—" She gave us a smile. "I'll open the door for you."

"Good luck!" Khun and I turned to see the Regular waving his arms up and down with glee. "Good luck! I hope you pass!"

 _I really want to punch him..._ Khun frowned before facing forward. With the door opened now, we took confident steps together forward and didn't look back.

* * *

 _Inside the room..._

Once we stepped through the door...the room was completely dark. Well not totally pitch black since we saw a bunch of red doors that could have some significant meaning for the test. In the middle of the room, a man with long blonde hair and dressed in a blue and yellow robes, sat elegantly on a cushion.

"Nice to meet you, Regulars." He spoke, gazing at us one at a time with a small smile. "My name is Han Sung Yu, your next test administrator. Shall we start the test?"


	10. Season 1: Episode 10

**A/N** : Chapter 10 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owners.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 10**

 _2nd Test room..._

"Nice to meet you, Regulars." The yellow-haired man spoke, giving us a small bow. "I am Han Sung Yu, your next test administrator. Usually I'm just a test supervisor on Evankhell's floor."

"Nice to meet you too." I said kindly in return while Khun stood silently next to me.

"But this time, I will be in charge of this test directly." Han Sung continued. "This time, the test is simple. Do you see all these doors behind me?" He gestured to the structures towering behind him with the wave of a hand. "Within 10 minutes...find the real door and open it."

"Huh? Find the real door?" Khun frowned, looking at the test administrator with a raised eyebrow. "Among all those?"

"Yes." Han Sung replied calmly as if his instructions were that easy to follow. "Isn't it really simple? Here are 12 doors in total. Among them, find the 'real door' that will take you outside. If you find the real door and open it, you will pass this test. However, if you don't find the door in 10 minutes and give up, you'll fail. If you open the wrong door within the 10 minutes, you'll die."

"Huh?!" I stared at him with an open mouth. "D-Did you say...we'll d-die?!"

 _The scream...That we heard outside the room..._ "Then—What is the secret to finding the real door?" Khun asked. "Can you show it to us?"

"There aren't anymore hints." Han Sung stated with a grin on his face.

"W-What?!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed in shock. "How can we find the real door without any hints?!"

"Hey you!" Rak finally spoke up. "Are you nuts!? What can we do without any information?"

"Yeah!" Khun agreed with his teammate for once. "That's unfair! Why are all the tests like this?"

"Well, then..." Han Sung calmly poured himself a small cup of tea, ignoring the voices that were currently yapping at him. "The test begins."

"Argh! Gosh!" Rak spat with fury, stomping his foot against the tile flooring. "I'm not taking the test any more! It's annoying!"

"Damn...now what?" Khun made a clicking sound with his tongue in displeasure. "How can we find the real door without any information?" _No...let me think again. It's a test._

"Feel my rage!"

"Please calm down Mr. Rak." I shouted in the background as the giant warrior spewed angry flames out of his mouth. "Don't let your fury take over your rational thinking!"

 _They can't have us choose a door without any hints...There are 12 doors and there's a 10 minute time limit._ Khun's eyes swept across the possible options carefully as the gears within his mind whirled with thoughts. _There is one 'Real door' among those that will lead us out. If we can't find the door in 10 minutes, we're dead. If we choose the wrong door we're all dead._

"ROARRRRRRRR!"

"MR. RAK!"

 _He made it clear that there are no more hints. Which means he already gave us some sort of hint before that..._ Khun pondered as he thought about the situation. _What was that hint?_ He glanced up at the test administrator who was busy doing something else, swiping off some imaginary dust from his sleeves. _He only told us the 'time limit'. Can it be-that the hint hidden...not in his words, but in this place itself? But there are no such hints..._

CLICK~

"Huff- huff- huff- I'm done." Rak exclaimed as his rage and temperament finally cool down.

 _A clock?_ Khun stared at the object with wide eyes, ignoring us for the moment. Something had pulled at his subconscious, forcing him to look behind his shoulder and he found the object attached to the wall.

 _This time..._ Han Sung smiled with amusement as he focused his eyes on Khun's back. _There is a smart one. But...I'm sorry to tell you this. This test can't be completed with a brain alone._

 _Clock..._ Khun continued to stare in wonder. _Why is there a clock? The Pocket works as a timer...And besides, except for his belongings and the door, the only thing left in this room is that clock._

"The team that didn't scream passed the test in 4 or 5 minutes!" Mr. Neonbag's words floated through his mind when the weird being stopped us just outside the testing room. "But the teams who passed the time limit- 'all screamed'!"

 _Is the time...really the hint, as that guy said?_

"No matter what test is carried out in there, it should be done within 5 minutes."

 _No...I shouldn't be blinded by his words._ Khun shook his head to get rid of any lingering thoughts pertaining to Mr. Neonbag. _The time limit is 10 minutes. It makes no sense to finish the test in 5 minutes. However...the existence of that clock does bother me...Now we have around 7 minutes left..._ He glanced at his Pocket to check the time. _So if he was right we have two...no, I shouldn't think of his words._

TIK~ TOK~ TIK~ TOK~TIK~ TOK~ TIK~ TOK~TIK~ TOK~ TIK~ TOK~TIK~ TOK~ TIK~ TOK~

 _Don't trust anyone. They were just his words._ Khun berated himself as the timer continued to flow, staring at the clock in hopes that the answer would come to him. Sweat started to roll down his face as he continued to stare. _Think. Where is the hint? Where? I'm sure I can find it. The best way. Don't trust anybody. Wrong choice, and we all pay the punishment with our very lives._

TIK~ TOK~ TIK~ TOK~TIK~ TOK~ TIK~ TOK~TIK~ TOK~ TIK~ TOK~TIK~ TOK~ TIK~ TOK~

 _Think thoroughly. Where is the hint? Clock. No._ Words and strange voices bombarded the blue-haired boy as he continued to gaze at the object with a calm gaze. _Don't trust anyone. But where to search?_

"Argh, Rak! What are you doing?!" I yelped.

"Don't you see?" He snapped at me, lumbering up to the nearest door possible. "I'm opening the door!"

"W-Wait! S-Stop!" It was too late and in one fluid motion, Rak opened a door...with a strong kick. The flash of red light caught Khun's attention and he turned to see that a door had been opened.

 _That crocodile...! What has he done?!_ "You damn fool!" Khun shouted at him with horror. "What are you doing? Why did you open the door?"

"What?" Rak questioned as he looked at Khun with a glint in his eye. "There are no hints. Therefore isn't it obvious...just to guess?"

 _We...We're doomed now._ Khun thought as all sorts of colorful words that shouldn't be said crossed his mind. He couldn't help but become angry with his teammate. "Why did you guess by yourself?! You idiot!"

"Then, what would you have done?" Rak barked back. "Did you have a better idea? There were no hints, anyway! So, what the heck? If there was no choice other than guessing, why not do it fast?"

"There could've been a hint!" Khun argued hotly.

"So did you find it?" Rak asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he started at the boy. "Did ya?"

"Well, not yet, but..."

"That yellow turtle said there aren't any more!"

"So...!"

CLAP~ CLAP~ CLAP~ CLAP~ CLAP~ CLAP~ The two arguing boys ceased their banter to look at Han Sung who stood up, clapping his hands for us. Even I stared at him with confused eyes. Once he stopped, he glanced at all of us with a smile.

"Congratulations." He told us. "You all, passed the test." That statement left us speechless as our minds refused to register what had just left his mouth.

"Passed!?" Khun was the first to recover his voice as he stared at the administrator. "What do you mean...!"

"Why? Aren't you pleased?" Han Sung questioned.

"I am...it's not that but...!"

"To pass this test, you just had to open any door within 5 minutes." The test administrator explained. "You guys opened a door within 5 minutes, therefore you passed."

 _In 5 minutes...what the hell...I can't accept this..._ "What can you evaluate in a test like this?!" Khun roared, gritting his teeth together in fury. "You gave us no clues and you say opening the door in 5 minutes is the way to pass the test?!"

"Mr. Khun, we did give you hints." Han Sung spoke, getting a shocked expression on the boy's face. "It's just that 'you didn't trust them'."

 _….What?!_ He stared at the test administrator in confusion. _  
_

"I knew you would be like that. Khun Aguero Agnes." Han Sung said with a small smirk. "One of the 'abandoned sons' who were kicked out after the fight of the Khun family."

"...what does he mean by that?" I whispered to Rak as we watched the two of them interact.

"Who cares..." Rak grumbled, using one of his claws to pick at his ears. "I'm getting a hernia just staying in this room for this long so they better wrap it up."

"You can't do anything without assurances." Han Sung noticed the grimace on Khun's face when his family's name entered the conversation but proceeded to speak. "You can never open a door if you're not certain of success. However, Mr. Khun, the world never waits for you to choose an answer. These numerous doors which were correct, will turn into doors of death after a few seconds. You need teammates around you...who are intuitive and daring to open the door."

"Oooh! It looks like they're almost done." I mused.

"Good riddance." Rak commented.

"You've got good teammates to go up with." Han Sung praised Khun, giving him a half bow as he walked back to our side. "Congratulations. The test is over so let's say goodbye now. I hope to see you on a higher place. Son of Khun."

"...Tch." Khun spoke and the three of us strode towards the opening, eager to reach the next level.

"And one more thing, Mr. Khun." Han Sung spoke, causing him to pause mid-step. "Your bag looks heavy, huh?"

 _…...That sly bastard..._ The blue-haired boy didn't respond but walked forward, allowing the light to swallow him. I glanced at him when he appeared by our side and noticed that he had some kind of grim expression set, like something bothered him.

"Ahahaha! How was my guess?!" Rak laughed with glee, acting smug cause he knew that without him, we'd all be dead. "You stupid turtles can't do anything without the great Rak! I felt it as soon as I got there that we would have to open a door in 5 minutes!"

 _We know you just guessed..._ Khun commented grudgingly on the inside, tightening his grip on his briefcase.

"Well now! I changed my mind! You poor saps!" Rak proclaimed boldly. "I declare myself the leader of this group and will accept you as my men!"

 _No way._ Khun refused right then and there before releasing a sigh. _I can't and won't accept that!_

 _I wonder how the others went. Did they manage to pass the test as well?_ I wondered but smiled as I watched my two teammates bicker back and forth again. It would seem that the other teams that came after us each had members that possessed unique qualities, thus driving them up to the next floor.

* * *

 _After the test..._

"The test is over, Mr. Han Sung." The test administrator glanced up to see Mr. Neonbag standing before him with his two teammates. "As you asked, I gave out the hints for the answer while pretending to be a Regular."

"Oh, nice job." He praised his double agent with a smile. "Now go and take a break."

"Umm...may I ask you something? I don't really get this...why did you tell me to give out hints to the Regulars? The hints were already there." Mr. Neonbag commented.

"Oh, that's true." Han Sung agreed as he glanced at the dark brown liquid in his cup. "But was the hint...the hint that you gave them, really accepted as a 'hint' by all of them?"

"...huh?" Mr. Neonbag tilted his head to the side in curiosity, prompting the test administrator to explain the qualities he perceived of individual members from all sorts of teams during the test.

"The smart untrusting ones were supposed to fail the test because of the hint." He said, referring to Khun. "He almost got to the answer, but he rejected it cause he doesn't trust anybody. His teammate with pure courage saved him. A person with faith in nothing but his God was saved because of that faith, and the person who was annoyed by thinking was saved because he was annoyed."

 _Ooh...I see..._

"The one who listens to others and doesn't hesitate to choose, found all the evidence according to the hints and got to the answer." Han Sung smiled when he remembered Lee Soo's incredible deductive and reasoning skills to figure out the solution. "If we assume the hint you gave them is like this cup of tea, did the tea turn out to be a medicinal tea for all of them?"

"...huh? Tea?"

"For some, it functioned like medicine, but for some it was a poison." Han Sung explained. "And even if it was a medicine, if they didn't have the courage to swallow it, were they still able to pass the test? Essentially, it was impossible from the start to deduct whether that tea was poisoned or not. They could draw the truth that it is a good one with the hints and what I told them, but there was only one way to prove that."

"But..."

"The only definite way..." Han Sung moved the cup towards his lips, enjoying the smell of the aroma that filtered out from the liquid. "...to find out, was the drink the tea itself."

"I'm not sure what you think we are but...that's coffee...Instant coffee..." Mr. Neonbag commented dryly.

"Shut up." Han Sung frowned as he took a sip. "Instant Coffee is the best!"

 **2nd Floor- Han Sung's Test clear**


	11. Season 1: Episode 11

**A/N** : Chapter 11 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to the reviewers and ot the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 11**

 _Han Sung Yu's room..._

"Huh?!" The 2nd floor's supervisor gaped with an open mouth, staring at his guest like a fish out of water. "The number of winners from the 1st test...is only three?! How did you give the test?! Did you do some sort of endless death math?"

"Y-You know me...I don't like boring stuff..." The messenger, a young man with red hair and similar colored eyes, said sheepishly. He had a much darker complexion in comparison to his fellow cohorts and the most significant aspect of his clothing was the white lab coat. It was much like Lero-Ro but without the flared out legs. "So I just did a 30 minute survival match for fun..."

"So what you're saying Quint...is that only 3 out of 200 survived in 30 minutes?" Han frowned as if he couldn't believe it what he was hearing. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Y...Yes!" Quint exclaimed as he held his arms out to the side in dramatic fashion. "It might sound crazy but it is true! Only 3 survived in 30 minutes!"

"Then, who're the 3?" Han questioned, feeling very curious about who the mysterious players were. "Are they the Princess of Jahad? Or perhaps Irregulars?"

"Um...W...Well..." Quint twiddled his thumbs, trying to figure out how to tell his fellow administrator what he just learned while administrating the test. "It's...there were both..."

"WHAT!? What are you talking about!" Han screeched at him, eyebrows arched in shock.. "You mean there was an Irregular and the Daughter of Jahad...together?"

"Yeah..."

"But then why didn't you inform me?! And what's even worse, why did you carry on with the test with those monsters involved! Are you nuts? Huh?!"

"...I-I forgot...to check..." Quint replied meekly, feeling the anger rise from the man standing about a foot away from him.

"You forgot to check the information on the combatants? What were you doing?! Huh?!"

"So...Sorry..."

"Oh my..." Han released a sigh before slapping his forehead with a groan. "What can we do now...how can this happen while is away...if the administrator know this...no...he might already know..."

"Then...what happens...?" Quint asked in a soft voice, causing the 2nd floor administrator to glare daggers at him.

"If Mr. Evankhell knows about this—you and I will be fired! Fired I say!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Quint apologized, bowing his head over and over at how enraged his fellow administrator was. "Isn't there anything you could do?"

"Do what exactly?!" He spat with irritation, tightening his hands into fists without noticing. "Make yourself useful and become a damn ghost!"

"Please! I don't want to die yet!"

"Then why don't you do some donation before you die?"

"Arghhhh! Please! Han Sung!" Quint begged and pleaded like his life depended on it, even willing to kneel on his knees if needed. "I'll fill this room with instant coffee!"

"...phew..." The 2nd floor's test administrator released a sigh and decided to pity the poor soul. "What can we do. I guess I'll look for a way out."

"Wow! Really?" Quint perked up with enlightenment. "I love you! Han Sung Yu!"

"Shut up and prepare me coffee."

"O-Of course!" Quint rushed off to do his bidding. Lucky for him, Han didn't state any time limit but he returned with a tray loaded with two cups of hot coffee. Taking one and putting it up near his lips, the administrator felt content. Complementing on the strong aroma of the coffee, he bid the 3rd floor's administrator farewell and retired to his room. Getting out of his usual attire and letting his hair down, he laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Pocket, visible mode." He decided to call out and his Pocket appeared in the air, shaped like a red feather. "Phone call on- call Lero Ro please." The words 'Dialing' and 'Lero Ro' appeared as the Pocket obeyed its owner's command. The administrator grinned to himself. "Hm- I knew I was smart."

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

"This test was indeed strenuous and challenging." I commented, noting how spacious the room was and how quiet everyone was. "A lot of the teams didn't make it up here."

"Hmph. But there are more here than I thought." Khun stated with mild surprise as he looked around too. "It looks like over 20 teams...but break is almost over. I should go to the bathroom."

"Oh okay. Got it." I said as the blue-haired boy started to walk away towards one of the test helpers to explain his situation. I twiddled my fingers and stared at the floor in thought.

"Hey there! Lucky girl!" Looking up I saw a boy in a purple jumpsuit smiling at me. "You passed this one too!" He extended his hand out to me in greeting. "I'm Shibisu, a Regular just like you! Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"Oh! I'm Ryeval Kayeon." I replied and shook his outstretched hand with a smile of my own. _His words...they're a pleasant baby green...what a very cheerful fellow._

"And who might the name of the large guy be?" Shibisu questioned as he looked at Rak who was sitting right next to me, his spear leaning against his shoulder.

"I'm Leader Rak." Rak introduced himself in a gruff voice.

"Leader Rak?" The boy repeated, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm the true leader of the era."

"Ahaha! You've got some funny guys on your team!" Shibisu chuckled as he plopped down next to me to continue the conversation. "By the way, you're awesome! You just look ordinary and you made it up here!"

"No...not really." I replied, hoping that I wasn't blushing because of his compliments. "It's all thanks to my teammates."

"Don't forget there will probably be scarier ones later on." Shibisu warned as he glanced around the room. "There aren't many teams left which means that this test is almost over...and it will become more difficult..." He smiled. "But I'll pass them all. I made a promise to my friend to make it up the Tower."

 _So he has...almost the same...goals as I._

"Ryeval, if you don't mind me asking but why did you come into the Tower?" He asked me, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Oh...I...I need to find a...certain someone." I replied before looking off to the side. "No...I have to find that certain someone."

"A certain someone?" He repeated, looking at me with thoughtful eyes. "Is there a Regular that you know?"

"I'm...not entirely sure." I admitted. "I just...have this feeling..."

"Listen, the Inner Tower is too huge to find a single person. But..." He patted me on the shoulder with that same contagious smile of his. "I hope you find what you're searching for."

"T-Thanks." I watched as he stood up and bid us goodbye, hoping that our paths would cross again once the test was over. I stated the same thing just as Khun returned from his bathroom break, keeping his gaze on Shibisu's retreating figure before joining us.

"Did you enough rest? Regulars?" The door opened and Lero Ro walked towards us with Yellowy right behind him. "I'm so happy to see you all again!"

"Oh! Mr. Lero Ro." I exclaimed when I remembered the test administrator from the last test.

"Hahaha! I came here with very good news." He said, getting everyone's attention. "I talked with the top supervisor before I came here. She told us to give you a bonus game!"

"Sorry but it's not good for us to have more tests!" Shibisu opposed the idea right on the spot.

"Sorry to hear that." Lero Ro apologized with a smirk on his face. "The Bonus game has nothing to do with the tests. It is up to each team to choose whether to play the Bonus game. There is no penalty if you don't participate. However, the winner gets to pass the final test of this floor. They get the right to go straight to the next floor."

"The right to go to the next floor?" Khun questioned, a little doubt nagging in the back of his mind. "Then what about the remaining tests?"

"They don't have to take them." Lero Ro answered, leading to a bunch of side conversations between the Regulars as they tried to decide their next course of action. Opportunities such as this is rare to come by and the offer was too tempting to let go.

"So, what exactly is this 'Bonus' game?" One voice spoke up as heads began to nod.

"It's a game called 'The Crown Game'." Lero Ro smiled, knowing that he now had our undivided attention. "I will explain the details to you when we get to the game spot." Snapping his finger he transported everyone into another room filled with lots of...well rooms. Each team was stationed in a separate room from the rest and they could only see the massive throne in the middle.

"Woow, this is incredible." I mused underneath my breath.

"Now that you've all been transmitted to this spot I will explain the game to you!" Lero Ro's voice was amplified by a floating yellow cube so that everyone could hear. "The Crown game is in short—a 'Crown stealing game'."

 _Hmmm? A crown?_ I peered out to see the said item laying on the throne's seat. _Is that what that thing is?_

"The team that holds this crown at the last moment wins the game." Lero Ro picked the item so that we could see, twirling it around his arm. "It looks simple but the rules are a bit complicated. First is the time limit. A game consists of 5 rounds and each round is 10 minutes long. Only 5 teams can participate in each round, and the team that possesses the crown at the end of each round becomes the winning team to proceed to the next round."

 _This sounds a bit like the fight to death..._ I thought with a grimace, tightening my hold on the Black March. _I...I must survive this!_

"In the next round, 4 new teams and the winning team from the previous round will compete for the crown. The true winner will be the team that has the crown at the end of the 5th round. So that you know, if you want to participate in the game, press the red buzzer at the entrance of each of your rooms. Only 5 teams can participate and it will be done in a first-come-first-served basis. If several teams press the buzzer simultaneously, the team that participated the most will get the chance."

 _This thing?_ I noticed the huge red buzzer attached to the wall with a bunch of words scribbled around it. There was also a little paragraph or so of the rules attached below the button. _This is some incentive here..._

"Don't do anything rash Ryeval." Khun warned, watching me with his blue orbs.

"I know, Khun." I replied.

"But there is a way to finish the game early." Lero Ro pointed to the throne with a finger. "And that is to sit on the throne wearing the crown before 5 minutes is up. The moment someone sits on the throne, the round automatically ends. And the sitting team becomes the winner of the round. The icky part is that some movement will be restricted. If there was a winning team at the end of a previous round, that team may keep the crown however at least one team member must stay seated on the throne with the crown on their head."

"Almost like a king huh?"

"I can totally see myself sitting on that throne." Rak mused to himself.

"If the crown wearer comes off the throne or loses the crown, that team will be eliminated from the test. If another team takes the crown and sits on the throne, that team wins the round."

"What...then obviously, it's disadvantageous to participate early..." Khun commented which didn't go undetected by Lero Ro.

"Correct!" The administrator smiled as he strengthened Khun's statement. "The winner of the previous round carries a big risk in the next round!"

"Huh...he heard that? From up there?" The blue-haired boy looked startled while I commented that the administrator had very nice hearing.

"But, if you postpone participating because of the risk...you won't be able to get into the game at the end!" Lero Ro warned.

 _That's also correct..._ Khun frowned as he started to formulate a strategy inside his mind. _Everyone will want to be in the last game but there are only 5 teams that can participate in one round..._

"Well, although there are a lot of rules and limitations, the point is that the team with the crown at the end of the last round is the winner." Lero Ro settled the crown on his own head with a smirk. "Don't think too much. You just have to steal the crown."

 _He makes it sound so damn easy..._ I released a small sigh in hopes of calming my nerves down. _  
_

"Oh, and one more thing. Another team from another test spot will be participating. I'd love to explain but it is a long story."

 _Regulars from another test spot...?_ Khun and I shared a confused look. _Is that even allowed?_

"Well! You can check the details in the instruction book located next to the buzzer." Lero Ro removed the crown and set it down on the throne seat. "Let's start the game! I will count to 5! So the teams that want to participate must press the buzzer during the count! From here on out I will count for the first round of participants! One!"

"Let's stay for now." Khun told us just as the administrator reached the number two count. "The first round is too risky."

"Okay." I agreed with him, placing my trust in him completely. Rak didn't seem to object but kept a tight grip on his spear. As the count down continued Regulars in other rooms were looking and feeling anxious, watching to see which teams would go out first as the count continued, getting closer and closer to 5.

"Ahhhh~ Can't you two be...less impulsive." A voice spoke up and my eyes widened in surprise when I recognized the voice. "I somehow knew you would go out without thinking."

"I don't think this one is hard." The other two teammates stated simultaneously.

"Oh?" Rak looked equally surprised. "It's that turtle from earlier."

"Shibisu...his team is going first?" I wondered before glancing at the other team. "But who are those guys that they're going against?"

"Who knows but that's not the issue at the moment." Khun replied as he looked at the two teams in a calming manner. "Stay vigilant...watch them carefully until the end."

"The count is now over!" Lero Ro's voice spoke from above. "The first round of the Crown game...begins now!"


	12. Season 1: Episode 12

**A/N** : Chapter 12 of _Lost Sky_. It surely has been a long time since I've updated this one, sorry about that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Tower of God belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers of Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 12**

 _Crown Game room..._

"This time...leave it to me." Anak spoke as she plodded forward to engage the opponents. Her gaze rested upon the team before her, all senses on alert. "Don't you dare cut in."

"What? Alone?" Dédé questioned as he watched the green-skinned girl approach him. "Are you insane?" She didn't reply but continued walking towards them. "What...what's this?"

"Be serious!" One of the other teammates, Kon, spoke up with a pissed off expression and jabbed a finger at her. "Do you take us as fools?!"

"Serious, you said..." Anak replied calmly, drawing her own weapon and holding it up to her face in an attack stance. "Well-it's up to you."

"Gosh..." Dédé released a sigh of disappointment, shaking his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "What a bluff king...or in this case should I call you...a bluff queen...?"

"Ooookay!" Pissed off, Kon stepped forward with two swords in his hands. His lips were curled so his teeth could be seen. "I'll be serious with you! Alone as well!"

"Kon!" Dédé spoke but his comrade paid him no heed. _Shit he isn't listening to a word I'm saying!_

"You're going to-regret what you just said!" The boy stated with confidently as he stood opposite of the green-skinned girl. "Here I come! Prepare your-?!

 _SWOOOOOSH~ WHAM!_

"K...KON!" Dédé yelled as he saw his teammate slumped against the wall with blood dribbling down his face. "Wake up, Kon!"

"Hmph." Anak mused as she cracked her neck, feeling a lot better as her muscles began to warm up. "Well that's that. Anyone else?"

"You phony lizard!" The spiky black-haired leader screamed as he lunged at her, his sword drawn. "How dare you!

 _What's...that weapon?_ Khun wondered as she stopped the boy's advance by sweeping her sword to the side. _A hook that changes its length?_ From the other side, the last of the trio rushed forward and swung his fist, making contact with the girl. At first nothing happened but then she turned to look at him with a blank stare as if the attack didn't happen. _  
_

 _Nothing happened?_ Mr. Shopin thought as he looked at his opponent with a confused expression. _I...did...hit her in the temple right? How can she not feel a thing?!_ Tightening her grip on his arm the green-skinned girl sent her opponent flying into the wall, releasing a small huff.

"What...what is that...lizard?"

"Why the hell is she so strong?"

"I don't think I'll be able to handle her. Not one on one at least." The other teams muttered among themselves, darting quick glances at their new target. Deep down they were hella glad they weren't the first ones out there getting pummeled.

"What? You want more?" Anak asked as the man limped back into the middle of the arena. "Good. I was afraid that you didn't want to continue and I was getting bored."

 _That much physical strength without shinsu...Is she perhaps...?_ Khun thought to himself as he watched the battle closely. The other team were already sporting injuries but the girl didn't have a single scratch on her.

 _I know I can't beat her one on one. I'll admit she's by far...very different from the others around us._ Dédé thought with a grimace, wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth and tightened his grip around his weapon. _However if I use the rules of the games then just maybe...!_ "AAAAAAAGH!"

"A head-on charge...? Useless." Anak commented as she just moved her body to the side, dodging the boy's thrust easily. "Don't be so readable, it gets boring if I can read your moves."

"Kon! Mr. Shopin!" Dédé suddenly cried out as he breezed past her, not bothering to spare her a glance. "Run!" The other two heeded his call and began running towards the empty throne. Even the other two companions of the green-skinned girl barely moved a muscle, it was like they knew what was going to be the end result.

 _Hehehe...what chumps._ Kon snickered when he noticed that the other team wasn't following. _We sure fooled them good!_

 _We got this in the bag~ Hohohoho~_ Mr. Shopin smiled gleefully, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a panting dog.

 _The time limit is not over yet, so if only one of us sits on the chair within the time limit, then we win!_ Dédé felt his lips curl up. _Besides the other two are far from the chair, and the lizard can't be fast enough to catch all three of us..._ His eyes widened with horror when a figure made her presence known upon the thrown. _What...the hell?!_

"How'd she-?!"

"There's no way...she isn't human!" With the flick of her wrist she attacked with her weapon, sending all three flying into the wall. I couldn't believe what just happened and I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"That's right...the time wasn't up yet." Anak stood up with the crown on top of her head, gazing at her downed opponents with a huff. "5 minutes."

 _...damn!_ Khun watched with wide eyes, his mouth slightly ajar by what he witnessed. _A regular like that in a test with us..._

"I knew it..." said Rak with his eyes narrowed and his jaws opening a bit to reveal his fangs. This was the first time he spoke since we completed the past test but I think he is just carefully studying his competition. _We're in trouble...she's too strong...it's overwhelming! She's way beyond our levels!_

 _That black haired regular looks powerful as well._ Khun thought as he looked at the other two members of Anak's team who walked up to congratulate their fellow member. _If that training suit sits in the chair, and the other two protect him...there is a likely chance that they win this game!_

"Oh man...we're on the same team but...she's too strong." Shibisu spoke before holding out his hand towards her. "Now give me the crown, Anak. You two can fight while I'm on the chair..."

"I won't."

"Huh?" He looked at her in confusion as she leaned against the throne with a nonchalant look, her tail twitching back and forth in boredom. She even crossed her legs and released a sigh.

"I don't want to." She repeated loudly, her eyes flashing as if to challenge him into taking action. "Got it?"

You...You don't want to?! He stared at her in horror just as the bell rang, signifying the end of the match. Wh-Wh-What is she talking about...?! "What the hell can we do with you in the chair?! You dumbass!"

 _WRRRRIIIIIIIIIIING~_

"As Ms. Anak sat on the chair before 5 minutes elapsed, this round's winner is the team of Anak, Shibisu and Hatz." The announcer from his floating lighthouse spoke after the bell rang.

"Aaaaaaaaaarghhhhh! What's wrong with you, Anak! What are you going to do with the crown!" Shibisu was squabbling on and on while the green-skinned lizard couldn't care less. "The one in the chair can't move a damn muscle! Why in the world would you, the strongest one on our team, choose to sit in the chair! I should be the one sitting!"

"Whatever."

"If this was your plan, why did we come out early in the first place?" He proceeded to shake her shoulder, getting her more and more agitated. "Stand up! Now!"

"Leave me on the throne." She growled. "I might kill you."

"Now that the 1st round is over, a reminder for you! The one who sat on the king's chair with the crown can't get up from the chair until all rounds are over!" The announcer proceeded to go over the rules for us. "I repeat, no getting off until all rounds are cleared."

"H-Hey! Administrator!" Shibisu called up to it. "Does that mean that the one who sits can't get off until the 5th round is done?"

"Yup. That's correct."

"It...It doesn't make sense! This game is so unfair for the team that participated first!" The regular argued. "At least you should let us change team mates...you didn't mention that before!"

"I told you the details are written in the instruction book. I did mention to read the rules next to the buzzer, didn't I?" The administrator asked as a hologram popped up before the boy with the rules written across it. "Learn to listen once in a while."

 _Damn it...we came out before reading that!_ Shibisu faced-palm and released a small groan. _How unlucky are we._

"Phew~ What a relief..." I turned my head to see Khun lean against the wall with a peaceful expression. His briefcase laid on the ground next to him. "I don't know why, but that monstrous lizard decided to sit on that chair..."

"That's good for us...right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course. At least the one sitting can't move freely. But the other two are also very strong." He advised, noticing that I was hanging onto almost every word he said. "However they aren't as strong as her. She is way beyond our levels." _If I'm right...that lizard is already in a whole other level. She would be able to handle 2 or 3 rivals while sitting but I don't understand the meaning of her actions._

"She's really strong." I agreed as I looked out onto the field, snapping him out of his thoughts. "But why did she do it? Does she not want to fight any of us?"

"That remains to be seen." Khun replied as he watched the small exchange between Shibisu and Hatz. The two have come up with a concise decision to protect the throne at all cost. "So far nothing is set in stone yet."

"Should we start the 2nd round of the Crown Game?" The announcer asked as the winning team proceeded to take their positions. "We can only have four teams join this time since there was already a winner! Teams that want to join should press the buzzer before the count is over! I will begin counting...now!"

"It's not time for us to make our move yet. Right, Khun?" I asked him as the announcer began to count.

"...Right. Not yet." The blue-haired boy said as his fingers glided over the handle of his briefcase lightly. "Let's wait a bit more. Patience is key." By the end of the count two teams had pressed the buzzers and stepped forward, weapons in hand and ready to engage in the fight.

 _Hmm...tough crowd this time._ Hatz had a hand on the handle of his sword, analyzing his opponents carefully. _But for now, my duty lies in protecting the throne and the crown. Nothing else._

"I've never seen those teams before." I said as my team huddled around to watch. "I can't wait to see what sort of abilities will be used. Or how that team will defend their title."

"All the more reason to let your senses sharpen." Khun smiled, chuckling on the inside at my childish behavior. "After all, we have to collect any and all possible data and information on our opponents. That way we'll be prepared when it's finally our turn in the game."

"Are you ready?" The announcer asked. "2nd round...begin!"


	13. Season 1: Episode 13

**A/N** : Chapter 13 of _Lost Sky_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own OCs. Tower of God belongs to its rightful owner.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Season 1: Episode 13**

 _Crown Game..._

"Huh? You old hag. We were good partners when we were the last ones to pass through that shinsu veil." Shibisu spoke when he recognized the girl standing not too far away, the same girl who taunted him. "Now you have crawled out of your snake hole to kill me? How cruel you are!"

"Not funny at all." Serena replied as she took out what looked like a dagger and pointed it at him. She had a grin on her face like she was enjoying herself. "I was never partners with you, training suit."

"Hmph- that hurts my pride you know that?" He tutted her before looking around confusedly. "Where's the last member of your team? Why is it only you two?"

"Ah-hahaahaha!" Serena busted out laughing after sharing a knowingly look with her teammate. "He's coming in the next round! No need to use all three of us fighting with a weakling like you!"

"Oh? Is that so?" _It feels bad to hear that, but that's true...I'm not that strong._ Shibisu curled his hands into tight fists with mild anger. "I think we've had enough chit chat. Come on! Let's fight!"

"Are you a swordsman like me? Black-haired boy?" A Regular from another team addressed Hatz, drawing his own sword from its sheath. "Did you know that as you go up the Tower, the shinsu gets thicker. Therefore no swordsmen who use big swords with high friction surfaces up there. In other words,"

 _God he speaks too much..._ Hatz calmly rested a hand on one of his sword handles and unsheathed it. He had two attached to his waist so the one he grabbed had a red handle. _I'm gonna shut him up._

"This might be the last time for both of us to use these swords for fighting. Isn't it sad but amazing?" The talkative Regular continued, wrapping both hands around the hilt. "I don't really want to ruin this chance but I'm sorry...I don't think I can play fair with you."

"We need that crown!"

 _So a 2 versus one..._ Hatz watched as the one-winged Regular and his teammate rushed forward to attack. Releasing a sigh he threw his sword into the air, keeping his eyes on his opponents. "Highest flying sword."

"You're insane if you think you can win without your weapon!"

"Lowest flying sword." The boy unsheathed his other sword which was marked by a blue handle. He switched alternatively between both swords and pushed his opponents back.

"You bastard!" Serena shrieked, an arm raised to stop the flow of blood flowing from her nose. She had been fighting against Shibisu and didn't come out unscathed. "How could you punch a girl's face? What kind of manner is that? Don't you see I'm trying really hard not to stab deep because we're acquaintances?"

"Hehehe, we're cornered unlike you so I couldn't care less." He replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet and kept his eyes on both opponents. "You ignored me before, and now you're being nice? How suspicious. You got a crush on me or something so you're reluctant to stab? Get real."

"Wh...W-W-W-Who? Who's got a crush on who?!" Serena spluttered as her face turned red with embarrassment, her hand shaking with fury. "Don't kid yourself! Fine! Now I'm gonna stab you in the face for real!"

"O~k then! Go ahead and try, Old lady!" Shibisu taunted, gesturing for her to come at him will everything she's got. "Just do it like grannies do with fish at the market! You should've been like that from the very beginning!"

"Oho, I'm gonna enjoy this!" Sena growled.

 _Damn it...she's just saying that, but she's being very careful with her attacks. But I'm provoking her! So before the two begin cooperating I need to beat one to win...it'll be hard since it's becoming more harmonious as time goes on._ Shibisu thought as he kept both eyes carefully on the two Regulars that circled him. _Not to mention that sleeping guy...he's bothering me because he's not in the 2nd round, meaning these two have quite some power. Come and help me Hatz!_

"Hey. I think you're kidding yourself." Sena spoke, breaking through his thoughts. "While being on the team with those beasts you're just an ordinary guy!" She lunged forward, swiping at Sibisu and kept him on his toes. "Get it!? Just ordinary!"

"Yikes!" He backed up only to find the other wrapping her arms around his neck. Crap! Forgot about her!

"This is the end for you!"

 _KLANG~_

"Thanks Hatz!" Shibisu exclaimed as the swordsman parried the blow, knocking Sena's weapon out of her hands with his thrust. "That was pretty damn fast!"

"Ugh! What about the other team?!" Sena looked around and saw them all lying in a pile defeated. Her mouth opened wide with shock as she stared at them. "No way...How could you let yourselves be defeated?! And that super-strong-king-flame-punch? What the hell happened to that huh?!"

"I feel so sorry for him." Hatz spoke even though he could care less.

"I knew it Hatz!" Shibisu clung on to him like his life depended on it. "My cutie pie! My hero!"

"Get off me." Hatz frowned before noticing something was missing. "Why are you having problems with two girls? Where's the other one?"

"Oh he's sleeping over there!"

"...sleeping?" The dark haired Regular looked to see the sleeping foe and frowned. "Tch, his teammates are risking their lives fighting, and he's sleeping? It's a shame that such a scum was chosen..."

"Hatz..."

"The administrator of the base floor can make mistakes, huh?" The boy threw one of his sword into the air before pointing with a finger. "The highest flying sword..."

"Lauroe!" Sena called out as the weapon went towards him, the edge pointing downward with the intent to kill."

"I don't like killing but scums are an exception." Hatz warned, thinking that the sleeping Regular would hear him. "If you don't want to fight, wake up and get away. Or else, you'll be the first to die."

* * *

 _In another cell..._

"Oh wow, they're really going at it. And they're good at fighting, that team who still has the crown." I watched with amazement, my eyes wandering from one side to the other. I looked over to Khun and Rak who were just lounging around. "What do you think, Khun? Who'd win?"

"Hmmm it's too early to decide the winner." The blue-haired Regular replied, resting an arm on a propped up knee. "Of course, we have to be ready ourselves since we have yet to join in the fights."

"I'm getting tired sitting here and waiting." Rak growled, his weapon leaning against his shoulder. "Hey Blue Turtle, when can we have some fun?"

"Patience is key. We can't rush things too quickly." Khun stated calmly, hearing a puff of air exhaling through the crocodile's nostrils. "We can analyze everyone's strength and weakness if we stay here."

"Bah. That's too much effort. The Great Rak will just slash his way through, no matter who the opponent may be."

"Suit yourself but this battle isn't one that we'll participate in." A smile appeared on Khun's face. "But...with any luck, maybe we'll get the opportunity to show them what we're capable of. Our hand hasn't been shown while the enemies so far had shown us their hands so we'll be at a slight advantage."

"And what if they have some kind of trick up their sleeves?" I asked him.

"Well then...fight with your instincts. If nothing else, know that your teammates have got your back." He nodded his head to me. "Ryeval, I have no doubt that we'll win this competition. We just need to wait it out longer so just relax and watch the show."


End file.
